


【中苏南】往事前欢

by SovietBall



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 国际共运史
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 这是个一本正经的狗血爱情故事。本文参考：韦利科•米丘诺维奇《莫斯科的岁月：1956-1958》。
Relationships: 中苏南
Kudos: 41





	1. 第1章 遥忆

**Author's Note:**

> 南斯拉夫：约瑟普•瓦尔特  
> 德国共产党&民主德国：卡尔·贝什米特

约瑟普的信还没写完，他等的人，韦利科·米丘诺维奇就到了。  
“下午好，瓦尔特同志。”  
“下午好，米丘诺维奇同志。”约瑟普站起身，向他点头致意，“我想你已经知道了，中央决定，任命你当新的南斯拉夫驻苏联大使。”  
出乎约瑟普的意料，米丘诺维奇神情忐忑：“是，前几天，外交部的同志就告诉我了。感谢中央的信任……”  
“不太高兴？”  
“不，不。”米丘诺维奇连连摇头，“同志们都认为，我很了解在莫斯科等着我的工作，但我觉得，俄国就像……”他花了点儿时间选定了比喻，“一座陌生的、笼罩着迷雾的高山。”  
约瑟普笑道：“你已经主管了十一年南苏关系了。”  
“或许……有一些特殊的因素。”  
这话似乎引起了约瑟普的兴趣，他给米丘诺维奇倒了杯咖啡，提议道：“不介意的话，坐下聊聊？”

在约瑟普的建议下，米丘诺维奇先谈起了自己这项任命的认识：“去年六月，铁托总统和赫鲁晓夫总书记庄严地宣告了两国关系正常化[1]。现在我们得按照‘新精神’，而不是‘旧章程’，来办事。就像过去几年里我们成功和俄国人进行政治斗争那样，今天，我们得同样成功地和俄国人合作共事。”  
约瑟普赞同道：“说得对。”  
“所以对于铁托总统的这个决定，我并不太理解。”米丘诺维奇低头喝了口咖啡，“在莫斯科眼里，只怕我早就是个‘反苏派’了。”  
约瑟普满不在乎地道：“谁都是反苏派，我也是。”   
这话成功地让米丘诺维奇放松了下来，他用开玩笑的口吻道：“铁托总统告诫外交部，不要和俄国人吵架，但也不要对俄国人让步。但是瓦尔特同志，这太难了，如果俄国人不断施加压力，要求我们让步呢？”  
约瑟普反问：“你认为该怎么办？”  
“我想我不应当让步，但也不想和他们吵架——但不让步通常就会导致吵架。”  
“这就是我们选择你当驻苏大使的理由。”约瑟普意有所指。  
“如果非要我来选择的话，我不愿意让步，倒有可能吵架。”  
约瑟普摇头道：“不要让步，也不要吵架。”  
“那您觉得？”  
“如果没有更好的选择，让俄国人去吵架，我们不让步。”

米丘诺维奇发愣的时候，约瑟普缓缓道：“南斯拉夫是一个爱好和平的小国，而苏联是超级强国之一，南苏对于‘平等’的概念和感情是不同的。我强烈地追求平等，很大程度上是由于自己是小国这个不幸的事实。而像苏联这样的国家，追求平等的欲望是很微弱的，甚至可能根本没有这种感情——伊利亚不需要这种感情。”  
“您是说……”  
“但是，”约瑟普用重音强调了转折，“我们现在的处境比苏联好得多，是俄国人把冲突强加给我们，而不是我们强加给他们。从冲突的第一天起，一直是我们在呼吁恢复平等、互相尊重的合作关系，而直到斯大林去世两年多后，他的继任者才接受了我们的建议。”他的语气开始时十分激昂，但说到最后几句话时，已经低沉了起来。  
“您知道，国和国之间的友好关系，和人和人之间的友好关系一样，建立比保持来得容易。”  
约瑟普叹息着道：“铲除斯大林留在南苏关系上的那些废墟，这本来就该是莫斯科的工作，贝尔格莱德从来爱莫能助。钥匙仍然在俄国人手里，斯大林死后，南苏关系的大门也只打开到俄国人愿意的程度。”  
米丘诺维奇道：“可我们胜利了。”  
“在第一步胜利了。”约瑟普纠正了他，“尽管是赫鲁晓夫先给铁托写信道歉，但莫斯科可不会真觉得自己错了。”  
“赫鲁晓夫毕竟低了头。”  
“他只是把一切错误推给了贝利亚[2]，那个在政治斗争中输掉、现在已经尸骨无存的倒霉蛋。”约瑟普低下头，凝视着自己的右手，“去年在机场，伊利亚刚下飞机就握着我的手，说以列宁的名义，为了国际工人运动的利益，希望与我和解——你觉得这是真话？”  
这个问题其实不需要回答，约瑟普在喝了口咖啡后，自行说出了答案：“俄国人需要‘南斯拉夫通行证’，他们想把南斯拉夫拉回‘社会主义阵营’。唉，在俄国人看来，他们控制的土地似乎总是还不够大，尽管单苏联的国土就比中国都要大一倍。”  
米丘诺维奇道：“所以，您希望我在莫斯科，使用什么态度呢？”  
约瑟普却愣住了，他的手猛地抖了一下，咖啡都险些溅了出来：“我刚才说的与你的行程无关，忘了吧。”  
为了掩盖自己的失态，约瑟普给自己和米丘诺维奇又倒了些咖啡，随后佯作感兴趣地问道：“抱歉，都是我在说，不介意的话，可以说说你的看法吗？”

米丘诺维奇的论述比约瑟普想象的长得多，他选择从自己的童年说起：  
“苏联人说我是‘反苏派’，可我觉得，他们判断得并不对。您知道，我是黑山人，在我还是个孩子时，就知道俄国是黑山人的朋友和‘保护者’。后来，我从书本上读到，沙皇俄国从彼得大帝和叶卡捷琳娜时代起，一直到十月革命时为止，始终在援助黑山这个俄罗斯帝国的忠实盟邦。”  
“这都是很久远的过去了——伊利亚也不爱提它了。”  
“是，这都是一百多年前的事了，发生在我们的社会中出现马克思、列宁和共产党人之前。而我这一代人，只能是，也确实是，双倍地亲俄国的。”  
约瑟普轻声道：“双倍地？”  
“我这一代人，在黑山这种强烈的亲俄传统中长大，而十月革命的思想和胜利，又使得这种联系获得了新的内容和力量，可以说得到了新生。在俄国的内战还在进行的日子里，黑山就广泛地接受了共产党的思想。在这种气氛中，1934年，我十八岁的时候，加入了地下的南斯拉夫共产党——您也知道，那时候我们是怎么看苏联的。”  
约瑟普露出了些笑容：“无产阶级共同的祖国，我们的第二祖国。那时我们都觉得，莫斯科是个崇高而神圣的地方。”  
“1942年11月7日，我作为洛夫钦游击队的政委给斯大林打了一封电报。那时正是我们的解放战争……”  
约瑟普接口道：“还有苏联伟大的卫国战争。”  
“对，这两场战争正处于最紧张的关头，那时我们期待苏联的胜利，就像期待我们自己的胜利。我清楚地记得，那封电报的内容也好，措辞也好，都像是信徒在祈求上帝：你、缔造者、总览一切者……全是这样的调调，像一篇誓言或者一篇祷文。”  
约瑟普深深叹了口气：“我们一直那么以为着，直到1948年6月。”

那个夏天是大部分南斯拉夫人不愿提及的，米丘诺维奇选择跳过它：“1949年，我开始为外交部工作。在一次联合国的会议上，我指控苏联对南斯拉夫奉行侵略政策。苏联被我们击败了，在投票表决中，他只拿到了东欧的五票。”  
“俄国人……不喜欢冲突国际化。”约瑟普尽量选了个温和的说法，“伊利亚总是希望别国觉得，这不过是共产党家庭内部的争吵，应该让作为‘大家长’的苏联去解决。”  
米丘诺维奇道：“而西方国家睁大了眼睛，想判断俄国人和我们之间关系的走向。这些国家正在把莫斯科和贝尔格莱德之间发生的一切拿到显微镜下观察，试图估量南斯拉夫是否会放弃自己的独立立场，重新回到苏联的政治轨道。”  
“我们同苏联的冲突已经持续太长时间了，久到我都觉得，这是国际关系中某种持久的因素。”约瑟普仰头看着天花板，“尽管我始终都说，南斯拉夫是‘世界共产主义’的一部分。”  
“他们终究软化了态度。”  
“苏联人善变得很——你知道去年夏天，我们和苏联进行了关于他们单方面撕毁贸易协定、应当赔偿多少损失的谈判吧？”  
“是，知道。我们宽恕了苏联。”  
“也算不上宽恕。我把清单给了伊利亚之后，他在晚上给了我另一份清单，厚厚的一大摞。”  
“什么清单？”  
“战争时期，苏联曾经给过南斯拉夫人民军很多帮助，他要求我把那些物资折成钱还给他，说这是我欠他的债务。这显然是我提出要求后，苏联人在贝尔格莱德现编出来的，和实际数字差得太多了。”  
“呃……”  
“伊利亚还说我报的数字太大了，当然，即使再小些，他也不打算支付这笔‘赔款’——明明他给自己算的数才是离谱的大。  
米丘诺维奇愤然道：“苏联人实在太过分了。”  
“对，所以我同意了他的建议，把彼此的‘财务要求’一笔勾销。”  
这弯转得有些急，米丘诺维奇在半分钟后才回应道：“也就是说，我们结清了历史债务？”  
约瑟普往后一仰，靠了在沙发上，“这些都是算不清楚的，不用算了。”  
“那我们和苏联的关系……”  
“军事合作是可以接受的，但不是现在。我们还需要些时间看一看，在苏联对我们和对别人的总政策上，南斯拉夫处在什么位置——一切等铁托访问莫斯科后再说。”

约瑟普的叮嘱到此就结束了，之后他又说了些过往的故事，告诉这位即将赴苏联的大使，在莫斯科要千万小心：  
“我们的大使馆原来是日本的，苏联对日宣战后，日本人搬走了，后来我们搬了进去，而他们像监听日本人一样监听我们。这不是什么秘密。几个月前，我们大张旗鼓地清理了整个大使馆，把找到的十九个窃听器直接寄回了贝尔格莱德。”  
“……”  
“我们已经告诉莫斯科，南共中央完全支持他们在二十大上的全部决定，铁托同志认为赫鲁晓夫的报告，包括他对斯大林的谴责，有历史性的意义。但尽管如此，你面对的监视只怕依然不会减弱多少。”  
“苏联人似乎对二十大的影响很忐忑——他们甚至亲自把秘密报告印成册子送过来了。”  
“中国人不太赞同他们。而中国……”约瑟普歪着脑袋，语气也奇怪了起来，“起码是个比南斯拉夫重要的国家，对吧。”  
米丘诺维奇赞同道：“那些支持斯大林的人，现在都指望着中国出头呢。前些天，他们的总司令朱在第比利斯访问，甚至被当地人民举着他的画像围住了住处[3]。”  
“我听说了这事儿。可中国并不想反对苏联，那位朱总司令也不过说了些‘中苏友好万岁’之类的套话。从中国人的一贯作风来看，这并不意外。”约瑟普毫不掩饰地撇了撇嘴，“你记得吧，为了苏联，北京去年才和我们建交。”

“贝尔格莱德的中国大使——”米丘诺维奇卡住了，一时想不起那个名字。  
“伍修权。他来的时间挺巧，上午刚交完国书，下午就参加了赫鲁晓夫访南的欢迎仪式。”  
“我有些怀疑是故意的。”  
约瑟普眉毛一扬：“其实我也怀疑。”  
“中共建国后，我们立刻就打去了电报表示承认，但之后五年，北京压根就是，当我们不存在。”  
约瑟普提醒道：“我们还是存在的，比如‘在杀人犯与间谍掌握中的南斯拉夫共产党’、‘铁托集团奸细今日已成为工人阶级和民主运动队伍的最疯狂的破坏者’、‘反对铁托集团是一切共产党和工人党的国际责任[4]’。”  
“……对，我忘了这茬。”  
“要不是苏联先低头，我猜中国人打算骂到地老天荒——我都没见过他呢。”  
“苏南一复交，他就果断跟进了。”  
约瑟普不冷不热地道：“毕竟再骂我就违背莫斯科的路线了。合该他主动。”  
“他们。”米丘诺维奇提醒道，“是苏联和中国一起。”  
“……好吧，他们。我也记得呢，就连准备建交，都是中国驻苏联大使张闻天先拜访了莫洛托夫（时任苏联外交部长），他同意之后再去通知南斯拉夫驻苏联大使的。啧。”  
“中国人还希望我们先提建交事宜。”  
“然后我们拖了一个半月，谁都没动弹——我还在生他的气呢。”  
米丘诺维奇耸耸肩：“中国人并不觉得自己错了。”  
“和苏联人一个德行。也亏他那么努力，在斯大林的葬礼上，给自己捞到了一个最前排的位置[5]。”

约瑟普嘲讽完后低头喝了口咖啡，见米丘诺维奇沉默，便道：“怎么了？”  
“想起些……往事。”  
“什么事？”  
“斯大林去世后，是我代表南斯拉夫，去苏联大使馆吊唁的。当时我们和苏联已经没有大使级外交关系了，大使馆里只有一位代办。”  
约瑟普语气奇异：“我猜他正在为斯大林的死痛哭流涕。”  
“他眼睛红肿着，合乎礼仪地、几乎是热切地接待了我。我说了一番表示悼念的话，虽然用词没有任何问题，但连我自己都感觉到，这听起来不太像是悼念，反倒像是对发生了可庆幸事件的祝贺。既然在我看来尚且如此，我可以想象，在他的耳朵里听来会是怎样。”  
“……”  
“我没有打算让这一切搞成这幅样子，瓦尔特同志。尤其是……我没有打算亲自伤害他哀伤的感情”  
“我相信你，可是……”约瑟普的语气也哀伤了起来，“如果想让南斯拉夫对苏联的正视悼念变成另一幅样子，变得好一些，那么一切已经太晚了。”  
约瑟普转头望向了窗外，低声重复道：“太晚了。”

米丘诺维奇又沉默了，而约瑟普再次开口时，他的语气已经恢复成了最初的那样：“总之，到任后一切听凭俄国人安排，但什么都别答应，等我们去莫斯科访问再说。对了，我刚刚在给苏联，我是说，布拉金斯基写信，请您帮我送过去吧。”  
“什么信？”  
“给布拉金斯基的私人信。我想告诉他，”约瑟普坐回了书桌前，补上了最后几句话，“过去，他不准备接受那个现实存在的南斯拉夫，我也不准备变成他希望的那个样子，我们都为此付出了代价。在未来的南苏关系上，我们都得经受考验。希望南苏能恢复合作与信任。”  
米丘诺维奇提醒道：“俄国人对我们草拟的《贝尔格莱德宣言》不太满意，赫鲁晓夫甚至拒绝签字。”  
“但总理布尔加宁签了字，这已经不错了。”约瑟普犹豫了一下，还是只署上了“瓦尔特”，随后把信纸折了起来，塞进信封递给了米丘诺维奇，“下次去莫斯科访问时，我们大约会签一个新的。”  
米丘诺维奇接下了这个任务，同时心中隐隐觉得，约瑟普并没有说出全部的指示。

米丘诺维奇在一周后飞往苏联赴任，当天出发时，在贝尔格莱德市郊的那个小机场，出现了一个新奇的送别会：他的昔日战友、现在南斯拉夫人民军的将领们，身着不合外交规定的军装，给了这位新任南斯拉夫驻苏联大使，一个久违的、游击队式的送别。  
这出乎了大部分人的意料，这个大部分人包括南共中央、南斯拉夫政府、苏联驻南斯拉夫大使，还包括米丘诺维奇本人。  
而直到贝尔格莱德都消失在米丘诺维奇视野中时，他才忽然感觉到，这件事，可能是有政治含义的。  
即使南斯拉夫党、政府、军队里的所有人，都完全清楚国家对苏政策，但他们中的一部分人，依然自发地、真诚地希望，南斯拉夫同苏联的关系能够迅速地得到改善，似乎这条路上从来没有什么障碍——没有人开口那么说，但米丘诺维奇就是凭直觉解开了这道题。

在米丘诺维奇解开题的同时，约瑟普在自己的仓库里翻出了九年前欧洲情报局刚刚成立时的合影，看着站在最中间的自己和伊利亚，深深叹了一口气。

注：  
[1] 1955年5月26日，以赫鲁晓夫为首的苏联代表团访问了南斯拉夫，苏南签署了《贝尔格莱德宣言》，宣告两国关系正常化。  
[2] 1955年会见铁托时，赫鲁晓夫把南苏关系的恶化归罪于1953年被处死的前苏联内务部长拉夫连季·贝利亚的捏造，铁托听这话时始终沉默，之后也没有做出任何回应。  
[3] 即1956年3月9日的第比利斯骚乱，当地人民对二十大决议不满，声称要为斯大林声张正义。当时朱德率领中共代表团正在第比利斯访问，被群众围住了宾馆，为安抚群众，朱德委托温宁讲了话，呼吁他们安心工作、遵守秩序。  
[4] 《人民日报》1949年12月4日。  
[5] 红场上为斯大林送葬的苏联和外国领导人队伍中，第一排为：赫鲁晓夫、贝利亚、周恩来、马林科夫、伏罗希罗夫、卡冈诺奇夫、布尔加宁、莫洛托夫。


	2. 第2章 再遇

4月的第一个工作日，约瑟普收到了两份文件，一份来自伊利亚，另一份来自南斯拉夫驻苏大使馆。巧合的是，这两份同一天抵达贝尔格莱德的文件，都提到了同一件事：苏联决定解散欧洲情报局。

米丘诺维奇的报告中，他讲述了自己拜访苏共诸高层的经历，着重说了和赫鲁晓夫的会谈。在米丘诺维奇看来，赫鲁晓夫和他说这些，无非是想组织一个新的、没有历史包袱的、包含南斯拉夫的国际组织，以此把南斯拉夫“拉回去”。  
“他们依然用着斯大林时期的、令人讨厌的‘老大哥’口吻，依然把阵营事务看成自己的内政，而无需征得任何人——包括南斯拉夫——的同意。”米丘诺维奇愤怒地写道，“大部分苏联高官都在回避秘密报告、拒绝公开谴责斯大林。有几次，我直接询问他们，得到的也只是‘这一切使我们感到痛心’、‘我们不懂得有什么必要这么做’之类的话……”  
其实这些并没有出乎约瑟普的意料，他太清楚伊利亚是个怎样的人，但读到“俄国人说，他们是在斯大林领导的苏联里成长起来的，又虔诚地跟着斯大林投身于生与死的战争，并取得了俄国有史以来最大的一场战争胜利。瓦尔特同志，苏联人简直把斯大林搞成了天才和上帝，迄今为止，我没有遇见一个人怀着满意的感情谈起对斯大林的谴责——当然，赫鲁晓夫和布尔加宁除外”时，约瑟普的心还是微微刺痛了起来。  
报告的下半截说的是格鲁吉亚骚乱的后续，按米丘诺维奇的说法，尽管苏共中央把它定性成了反苏活动——或者更具体地说，反对赫鲁晓夫的活动——并严厉处理，但并不能阻碍支持斯大林的情绪在苏联各地蔓延，在这样的气氛中，中国共产党的态度受到了欢迎，不少人称赞中国人“七三开”的说法是客观的、讲究策略的、有分寸的、说实话的，连带着赞美中共是英明的——而对于赫鲁晓夫，就听不见这些话了。  
约瑟普合上了报告，对于那些指望中共站出来反对赫鲁晓夫的苏联人，他花五秒钟进行了无意义的同情：  
“他们太天真了，在1948年，王就是亦步亦趋地跟着苏联批判我，于是才得到了伊利亚的信任。”

约瑟普忍不住想起当年“毛泽东是第二个铁托”、“中共是亚洲的南共”之类的传言，这促使中共在苏南决裂后，竭尽全力地想证明自己的“清白”，证明自己对莫斯科的忠诚。中共中央迅速通过了决议，明确站在苏联那边，毛泽东还在十月革命31周年的时候，特地为欧洲情报局撰写了一篇引起轰动的文章，宣称：  
“三十一年的历史难道还没有证明：一切既不满意帝国主义，又不满意苏联的人们，一切企图站在帝国主义者的反革命战线和反对帝国主义及其在各国的走狗的人们的革命战线之间的所谓‘中间路线’，所谓‘第三条道路’的彻底虚伪和彻底破产吗？[1]”  
其实，约瑟普知道得不够完整，尽管当时美国驻华大使司徒雷登已经确信，“中共被迫把中国的国家利益附属于苏联的国家利益[2]”，但斯大林依然心存疑虑，苏联在华联络人科瓦廖夫回国后，他被反复询问，中共在苏南冲突中到底站在哪一边。  
而在屡次申请前往莫斯科面谈被拒后，中共或许也明白了过来，既然语言终究是苍白的，那他们应该也只能用行动来证明自己：“一边倒”。  
约瑟普不了解这些，于是，对那个从未见过的东方人——或者该叫“中国的兄弟党”——他只能表示：  
“布拉金斯基都是从哪找来那么多神经病的？”

伊利亚的信写得一板一眼，这并不令约瑟普意外，既然他选择把回信用公文的方式送过来，就肯定不打算在文字中流露出任何感情色彩。  
信并不长，伊利亚告知他情报局解散的消息后，感谢了南斯拉夫对苏共二十大决议的支持，又说米高扬刚从亚洲回来，他出访了中国、印度和北越，中国和北越都真诚地赞同苏共二十大的决议——约瑟普读到这里，明白伊利亚肯定在撒谎，他早几日就得到了消息，米高扬在北京的会谈不太顺利，毛泽东坚持“斯大林功大于过”，当然，除此之外，一切关于“中苏友谊”的戏码都演得很成功。  
许是猜到了约瑟普的疑惑，伊利亚在下一段中说自己刚刚又援助了中国55项重点工程，加上斯大林时期的，合计156项。尽管没有写出来，但约瑟普猜得到，伊利亚想说自己可以宽容中国人的异见，只要他依然站在自己那一边。  
这是在暗示。  
既然想到了此节，那下面“莫斯科热烈地期待着铁托总统来访”之类的套话就显得有些刺眼了。约瑟普草草看完了剩余的内容，最后凝视着“你真挚的伊利亚·伊里奇·布拉金斯基”的署名，冷笑了一声。  
鉴于伊利亚都没使用私人信件，约瑟普也就从善如流地决定不回信了——再写一封信的话，保准会被苏联人认为是示好；而使用公文他自己都嫌尴尬。他决定给米丘诺维奇发一个指示，让他去见见中国驻苏大使，以便推测中国的真实态度。  
“我才不信，中国人真能忍得了你。”

米丘诺维奇的回电五天后就到了，他说中国大使刘晓很友好地接待了他，但小心翼翼地不进行任何政治性谈话，也显得对南苏关系毫无兴趣，至于所有人都关心的中国对苏共二十大的态度，刘晓更是绝口不提。在米丘诺维奇第三次去见他的时候，刘晓干脆一个翻译都不带，然后全程维持抱歉的微笑，以示自己不通外语。  
约瑟普被逗笑了，他觉得，中国人别出心裁的外交手法或许不算太坏。将这些事说给铁托时，约瑟普评价道：“中国人还拿不准苏联的态度——不对，连苏联人自己都拿不准，一切都要等我们访苏。所以他们决定装傻。”  
“这不是什么错误，约扎。” 铁托心情不错，在苏共二十大谴责斯大林之后，他对苏联国内事态的发展十分乐观。  
铁托的情绪感染了约瑟普，他笑道：“希望访问能顺利。”  
“会的。”  
铁托低头看起了访苏行程安排，而约瑟普望向了窗外青葱的枞树，轻声道：“我多希望一切顺利。”

约瑟普、铁托和南斯拉夫代表团在6月3日抵达了莫斯科的基辅火车站。苏联的迎接是最高水平的，苏共中央主席团全体委员、苏联政府领导人、苏军领导人、驻莫斯科的外交团全都到场，附近的广场放着礼炮，还有少不了的苏军仪仗队和军乐队，在基辅火车站宏伟的圆穹下，一切都在震动、回响。  
“尼基塔构思的欢迎仪式。”两人才坐上车，伊利亚就开口了。  
约瑟普没有出声，心道：“当然，我感受到了，俄国人如此强烈地希望这次出访能大获全胜——按他们的定义。”  
“约扎？”  
“喊约瑟普。我不想喊你‘伊廖沙’。”  
伊利亚碰了个钉子，他闷声道：“我以为你会高兴，你以前……”  
“因为以前我喜欢你。那时候你哪怕只是在犯傻，我都乐意鼓掌。”  
伊利亚愣了愣，继而露出了一个浮浅的笑容：“我都快忘记了，你说话……是这样的。”  
“那可真遗憾。”  
车里便沉默了下来。约瑟普假装不经意地偏过头，发现伊利亚看着车窗外，并没有注意到自己。  
约瑟普忽然感到悲哀，他想伊利亚并不打算道歉，甚至不觉得自己错了；伊利亚不理解或者不乐意理解他们过去的一切如何发生，又为何发生；大约在伊利亚心中，只要他重新伸出手，自己就会原谅他。  
苏联人想把“和解”强加给南斯拉夫，就像八年之前，他们把“冲突”强加过去那样。

“那是外交部大楼。”路过一个街区时，伊利亚指了指窗外，“我想你还没见过。外墙有些像巴洛克式城堡。”  
约瑟普道：“行吧，挺好看的。”  
“我以为你会喜欢的。”  
“我喜欢第一次来莫斯科时它的样子，伊利亚。”  
“……那还是战争时期。”  
“当时它符合我对‘苏维埃祖国’的全部想象。我从火车上跳下来，踏上了苏维埃的土地那刻，就像是自己的生命终于完整了。”约瑟普的声音越说越轻，到后来几不可闻。  
伊利亚想说什么，但司机忽然来了一个刹车——整个车队都停了下来。

伊利亚和约瑟普花了点儿时间搞清楚原因：赫鲁晓夫和铁托心血来潮，想在高尔基大街上走走，然后步行去克里姆林宫。  
“先别下去。”伊利亚拉着约瑟普钻回了车，“让他们去吸引注意力。”  
“那是铁托！”  
伊利亚显然并不像约瑟普记挂铁托一样记挂赫鲁晓夫：“内务部会保障他们的安全。”  
约瑟普还是被说服了，两人看着前方在一分钟内就聚集了几千人，而苏联内务部的人开始试图驱散他们，等了大约十分钟，随着赫鲁晓夫和铁托走远，这个街区也终于安静了下来。  
抢在伊利亚之前，约瑟普道：“走吧。”

两人安静地走过了几百米，途中伊利亚心血来潮，声称要请约瑟普吃冰激凌。然而在付钱的时候，伊利亚终于发现，自己口袋里分文不名。  
“……你出门怎么还是不带钱。”  
“……一般没有需要钱的场景。”  
约瑟普无奈地叹了口气：“我可没带卢布。”  
“……”伊利亚左右张望，“你先吃着，我去想办法。”  
于是约瑟普被临时“抵押”给了甜品店，在他手里的冰激凌全部化完之前，伊利亚终于带着钱赶回来了。  
“你没吃吗？”  
“……不是很有胃口。”  
伊利亚耸耸肩，抽出约瑟普手里的纸杯丢进了垃圾桶，建议道：“重新选个你喜欢的味道吧。”  
“我只是不想吃。”  
伊利亚也没有坚持，他付了钱，然后带着约瑟普重新坐上了车：“去列宁山。”  
“啊？列宁山？”  
“快傍晚了，那里会很漂亮的。”伊利亚转头对司机道，“走吧。”

在伊利亚的指挥下，车停在了莫斯科大学的门口，两人在大学门口的广场上待了一刻钟，那里视角不错，可以望见“大莫斯科”的景色。夕阳已经西下，落日的余晖给整个城市蒙上了各种鲜明的色彩。  
伊利亚介绍了莫斯科新建的建筑，然后又谈起他们规划的各种新区。约瑟普兴致缺缺地听着，直到伊利亚发觉气氛不太对劲。  
“累了？”  
约瑟普摇了摇头。  
伊利亚道：“那我们走吧——或者，你还想听什么？”  
约瑟普略加思索：“下火车前，我听说，莫洛托夫被撤职了。”  
“……对。”  
“谣传他是因为我，南斯拉夫，”约瑟普指了指自己，“丢掉了苏联外长的职位。”  
“假的。”  
“我当然知道是假的。不过有些西方人觉得，这是为了撤除南斯拉夫被纳入苏联轨道的——”约瑟普扬起了眉毛，“最后一个障碍。”  
“这就是最后一个障碍？”  
约瑟普嗤笑了一声：“不，只是你问我喜欢听什么，那么，我喜欢这份恰到好处的礼物，虽然它并不是送给我的。我永远不会忘记，斯大林时代，莫洛托夫对南斯拉夫做的那些事。”  
“约瑟普。”  
“别摆出那副表情，伊利亚，我可不打算道歉——或者哄你。”  
约瑟普转身走向了车，在他身后，伊利亚闭上眼睛，微微摇了摇头。

“对了。”  
“嗯？”  
约瑟普没有回头，他遥遥指着前方问道：“那就是中国大使馆？”  
“那里是使馆区，你问的是哪一个？”  
“最大的那个。”  
“……对，那是中国大使馆。”  
“我在北京的大使馆挺不错的，据说是他们上一个领导人（指蒋介石）的房子。中国人希望把南斯拉夫尽量安排得好一些，毕竟我们已经错过好几年了。”  
“你没见过耀。不过我觉得你会喜欢他的。”  
约瑟普没有接这个话茬：“我刚刚忽然有点后悔，我应该把贝尔格莱德使馆区最好的房子给他，而不是你。”  
在伊利亚回应前，约瑟普大踏步地走了。

注：  
[1] 毛泽东《全世界革命力量团结起来反对帝国主义的侵略》，《人民日报》1948年11月7日，为给欧洲情报局刊物《持久和平与人民民主》纪念十月革命三十一周年的专号所写。  
[2] 司徒雷登1949年3月22日给美国务卿的电报，自那时起，杜鲁门不再指望出现“铁托式的中国”。


	3. 第3章 悲思

不知是否是因为约瑟普的那番话，总之，在一周后铁托在斯皮里多诺夫卡宫举办的盛大晚宴上，苏共中央主席团全体委员都出席了。  
尽管之前约瑟普以为这只是个礼节性节目，但事实上，它完全成了另一副样子，晚宴仿佛变成了一个混合党组织的特殊会议，至于议程，用共产党人最熟悉的话术来说，应当称之为“批评与自我批评”。  
当然，更确切地说，是苏联人进行自我批评，南斯拉夫人没有。

晚宴开始后，铁托先用俄语致了祝酒词，为了表达对苏联人殷勤招待的感谢，他没有讲一句批评的话，只说“南斯拉夫共产主义者深深地相信苏共，确信我们之间的冲突是会消除的”。称赞完苏共二十大的历史意义后，铁托向苏共中央致意，说苏共责任重大，不仅要对苏联、而且要对社会主义在世界上的进一步发展负责。  
这个过程中约瑟普百无聊赖地喝干了三杯酒，心里想，苏联人就喜欢听这个。  
然而事态的发展超出了他的想象。铁托的话——无论如何，这应当算作是赞扬，而不是批评——似乎触动了俄国人的神经，赫鲁晓夫、伏罗希洛夫、布尔加宁、米高扬、卡冈诺维奇、莫洛托夫都先后讲了话。这些人似乎在相互竞赛，看谁对斯大林的政策（包括他们亲手执行的那部分）谴责得更尖锐，以及看谁更突出地强调南斯拉夫的美德与历史功绩。  
苏联人试图这奇妙的六重奏表达：在两国之间建立最伟大的友谊和展开合作的道路上，一切阻碍都已经排除。

“我以为你会很开心。”  
约瑟普回过头，发现伊利亚不知什么时候坐到了自己旁边，手里抱着一大杯伏特加——令人惊异的是，似乎并没被喝上几口。  
约瑟普先盯着酒杯看了几秒钟，这才把目光移到伊利亚的脸上：“喝了多少了？”  
“肯定没你多。”  
“这可不太正常。”  
伊利亚耸耸肩，从善如流地仰头一口气喝下了大半杯，然后才道：“我是来……”  
约瑟普抢道：“邀功的？”  
“好吧，如果你不想聊这个。”伊利亚表现出了罕见的好脾气，“下午卡尔（指德国共产党&民主德国）来电话，感谢你打算承认他。”  
“他应该直接打给我。”  
“卡尔会打的，在你回国之后。”

沉默片刻后，约瑟普缓缓道：“我不喜欢这样。”  
“什么？”伊利亚不解。  
“大家做什么都要先通知你。”  
“你是对‘通知’不满意，还是对‘我’不满意？”  
“都不满意。1948年时，我觉得你的做法是个严重不正常的现象——过去，只有对敌国宣战时，才可能一夜之间撕毁全部协议并进行经济封锁。”  
“我……”  
“后来，”约瑟普打断了伊利亚，“我明白了，这才是苏联人的一贯做法。至于全世界的共产党都认为我们才是错误的那方，那也是‘正常的’。”  
“约瑟普。”  
“我只是想告诉你，伊利亚，钥匙总是在你那里的。”约瑟普终于望向了苏联人的眼睛，隔着薄薄的镜片与他对视着，“即使你总是宣称，是别人锁上了门。”

伊利亚喝完了自己杯子里的酒：“你希望我道歉，是吗？”  
“是我必须热烈盈眶地表示谅解的，那种道歉吗？”  
“我确实以为，你会支持我们的新政策。”  
“赫鲁晓夫谴责了斯大林，作为回报，南斯拉夫应该支持他——你是那么想的吧？”约瑟普顺手将一瓶酒递给了伊利亚。  
“难道不是？”  
约瑟普摇了摇头：“我支持，但我们这种支持的性质和界限事先就已经确定了——由你。今天如果你道了歉，那也不是觉得自己错了，而是希望我回到‘阵营内部’去。”  
“我们都同意，国际共运的分裂是件很糟糕的事。”  
“这不是我的责任。我制造不了‘分裂’，就像我也保证不了‘团结’。”  
伊利亚叹息着道：“约瑟普。”  
“别这样喊我的名字，这不再管用了。或许苏联觉得，只要我回去，情况就能大大改善，可是伊利亚，这无异于觉得，把一筐烂苹果里放进一只好苹果，就能变出一筐好苹果，恰恰相反，最后只会连那只好苹果也一起烂掉。”约瑟普越说越激动，脸颊都开始泛红了。  
伊利亚缓缓摇了摇头，他站起身，拍了拍约瑟普的肩膀，示意他别太大声。这时莫洛托夫的演讲也结束了，在满场的掌声中，伊利亚凑在约瑟普的耳畔，轻声道：“虽然……但是，很抱歉。”  
伊利亚转身走向了赫鲁晓夫，而约瑟普凝视着他的背影，咬紧了牙关，用了足足五分钟，终于把自己的眼泪按了回去。

和约瑟普一样，对于苏方这一连串令人目瞪口呆的讲话，铁托也没有当场回应。南共中央书记处书记卡德尔代铁托发言，赞扬了苏联目前的政策，他的讲话受到了俄国人的欢迎——他们甚至有些意外。  
晚宴在凌晨一点才结束，苏方看起来对今晚的一切都很满意。约瑟普觉得，俄国人或许认为，他们已经把那些根本性的问题用最好的方式提出，乃至解决了。

如果说约瑟普曾经被打动了那么一瞬，那在接下来的正式谈判中，他也很快就清醒了。  
如约瑟普所料，苏联人对主要由南斯拉夫人起草的《贝尔格莱德宣言》并不满意，要求另签一个替代它，并明确提出，这个宣言应当是“党和党之间的”。对于南斯拉夫人从贝尔格莱德带来的那份草案，苏联人予以坚决反对。  
双方对耗了一周，苏方坚持要往宣言里塞“意识形态团结”等内容，而南方拒绝对阵营承担任何义务。在铁托的回程日即将到来时——要知道，铁托访苏足足安排了20天的行程——苏联人终于退了一步，毕竟他们为这次访问下了那么多的本钱，总得拿出一个结果来。  
苏方依然不接受南方的草案，米高扬和卡德尔共同起草了一个新的文件，即《莫斯科宣言》。尽管苏联最终把“党际合作”成功塞了进去，但宣言里既没有“意识形态团结”，也没有“社会主义阵营”。于是，《莫斯科宣言》被认是一份平等的、互相尊重的文件，“符合南斯拉夫基本观点的精神”，这是贝尔格莱德的胜利。  
约瑟普对此是满意的，将文件带去给铁托过目时，他轻快地道：“第二次世界大战结束后，苏共还没有和任何一个共产党签署过这样的宣言呢。”

在铁托访苏的最后一天，《莫斯科宣言》在克里姆林宫最豪华的格奥尔基大厅里被隆重、庄严地签署了。  
伊利亚看上去难掩失望，在约瑟普把南斯拉夫最高军事勋章“自由勋章”送给他时，他也只是按照外交礼节，低声道了谢。  
约瑟普得承认，有那么一刻，自己的心忽然软了下来，时隔八年，他再次主动握住了伊利亚的手：“我让米丘诺维奇去联系了美国大使。”  
“什么？”  
“不出意外的话，美国的报纸会引援铁托在斯大林格勒的讲话：在未来的战争中，南斯拉夫将同苏联站在一起。”  
伊利亚神色奇异地望着约瑟普，过了几十秒，他才轻声说了一句话。  
出乎约瑟普的意料，伊利亚说的不是“理应如此”，不是“苏南有着兄弟般的情谊”，也不是“谢谢”、“对不起”，当然更不可能是——在约瑟普最疯狂的想象里——“我爱你”之类的词汇。  
伊利亚只是平静地、不带任何感情色彩地道：“希望如此。”

约瑟普回贝尔格莱德后，他再次用最美好的语言谈起苏联，谈起他们在莫斯科签署的“平等和独立”的协议。南斯拉夫向世界释放了讯号：他与苏联在相互靠拢上迈出了重要的一步。  
而俄国人对此有不同的看法。在铁托走后第二天，苏共召开了阵营国家代表会议，向他们通报南斯拉夫代表团访苏的结果。会上讨论了很多事，比如情报局解散后党际关系的处理方式、组织出版一份新的理论杂志作为各国党的非正式机关刊物，而不约而同地，谁都没有提到南斯拉夫，更没有提到两天前才签署的《莫斯科宣言》。  
苏联直白地显露了自己的不满，并明确表示，苏南签署的文件不适用于其他党。对此，没有人提出异议，也没有人要说什么。

《莫斯科宣言》签署一周后，波兰的波兹南发生了骚乱和流血事件，这令苏联感到震惊，他们将其定性为反革命的“帝国主义阴谋”。莫斯科谣言四起，人们议论纷纷，说这都怪那些谴责了斯大林的人。  
波兰的动乱让苏共下定决心，要牢牢地控制住“各国非斯大林化的过程”，并精确地掌握剂量。两天后，苏共中央发表了一份新文件，公开了修订版的秘密报告，强调“各国共产党团结”的必要性，试图重新掌握阵营思想的指挥权。  
至于《莫斯科宣言》，或许在上面的墨水痕迹干透之前，俄国人就已经决定当它不存在了。  
从公开报纸上得到这个消息时，约瑟普有些悲哀地想，永远只能是伊利亚——而不是他自己——来决定南苏关系。这次去莫斯科之前，他把所有可能都想到了，从最伟大的友谊到最卑劣的威胁，但尽管如此……尽管如此，他讨厌这个结果。

俄国人的麻烦还不止于此，阿尔巴尼亚、保加利亚几乎公开地反对谴责斯大林，匈牙利还在为是否接受“非斯大林化政策”挣扎，至于中国，这是个心照不宣的特殊问题，他们从一开始就不支持苏共二十大的决议和赫鲁晓夫的秘密报告，正是在斯大林问题上，中国第一次批评了苏联。  
或许是因为中国的因素，俄国人在公开文件中进行了修订，他们开始说要“客观地”、“科学地”评价斯大林，这正是中国的意思。尽管苏联坚持说自己是“一贯的”，又举出中国作为自己的证人，但在其他人看来，这大约是一出滑稽戏。  
约瑟普有些恶意地脑补了一出逼迫的戏码，但在他让自己的大使去探探风气之前，米丘诺维奇的电报先到了：  
“莫斯科的态度越来越微妙，他们似乎觉得，如果我们十来天前接受了‘意识形态团结’，在义务承担书上签了字，按照俄国人的心愿奉行对阵营的政策，波兰就不会发生这次危机。这是颠倒黑白的逻辑。赫鲁晓夫召见了我，他用威胁的口吻说，准备用武力解决问题，这显然不只针对波兰，这还是对南斯拉夫说的。”

约瑟普拿着电文思考了很久，直到天都快黑了，才终于回电道：  
“请在莫斯科放出消息，下月，印度总理尼赫鲁和埃及总统纳赛尔将来南斯拉夫访问，三国准备签署一个继承亚非万隆会议精神的宣言[1]。”  
伊利亚可能永远不知道，约瑟普是在1956年的6月，才终于决定，不再加入苏联阵营的。

注：  
[1] 1956年7月，铁托、尼赫鲁和纳赛尔在南斯拉夫的布里俄尼岛上会晤，三国领导人都表示反对集团政策。这次会晤的结果产生了举世闻名的《布里俄尼声明》，肯定了1955年亚非国家万隆会议的精神，奠定了不结盟运动的基础。


	4. 第4章 如故

对于铁托-尼赫鲁-纳赛尔在南斯拉夫的三边会晤，苏联表现得毫无兴趣，也就是说，伊利亚讨厌这一切。  
整个7月，克里姆林宫对南斯拉夫发生的事没有发表任何评价，只是屡次询问贝尔格莱德，米高扬何时可以出发访问——在他们看来，此刻最重要的事是，让外界以为南斯拉夫在帮助苏联处理东欧问题，或者再直白些，伊利亚试图给约瑟普盖上个“苏联人同谋者”的戳子。

贝尔格莱德拒绝米高扬在三边会晤期间来访，对此，莫斯科自然很不高兴。随着时间的推移，他们越来越不耐烦，在贷款谈判中也屡次找茬，到7月末，苏联提出的额度已经降低到了最初的四分之一，还额外附加了政治条件：让民主德国作为共同贷方，换句话说，苏联希望民德也成为这项国与国协定的签署者，而民德和南斯拉夫甚至还没建立外交关系呢。  
约瑟普觉得这简直是无理取闹，他直接给卡尔打了个电话，表示起码得在正式建交之后再谈合作。为了防止卡尔多想，约瑟普还特意解释说，他很愿意与民德签订类似的协议，但是这份协议不能由苏联人来搞。  
对此卡尔没有什么意见，但伊利亚的态度十分蛮横，他打电报告诫约瑟普——毫无疑问，他从卡尔那知道了这事儿——不要忘记“马克思列宁主义”和“无产阶级国际主义”。

在约瑟普发出回电前，伊利亚又做了一件事令他愤怒的事：苏联和民德发表了联合公报，宣布苏联将向民德提供新的巨额贷款，同时又第三次压低了给南斯拉夫的贷款额度。整个把戏是一清二楚的：俄国人把答应给南斯拉夫的贷款给了民德，然后又用这笔钱，要求南斯拉夫同意民德成为贷款协定的合签国和贷方。伊利亚丝毫没有掩饰自己的意图，每一步都是公然演出的。  
在米丘诺维奇的提醒下，约瑟普还想起了一些旧账：民德还没有清偿战时和战后对南斯拉夫负有的任何一项债务，连尝试都没有，而现在，俄国人却希望民德成为南斯拉夫的债主——用苏联的钱。  
尽管愤怒且不情愿，但两天后，为着访苏之后重启的南苏合作，约瑟普终究还是同意了伊利亚的条件。  
约瑟普说服了自己：不管怎么说，卡尔毕竟是个不错的人，他迟早要与民德建交的。令约瑟普担忧的不是卡尔，是伊利亚，他担心这次屈服于俄国人就民德公开施加的政治压力，会让以后伊利亚的“胃口”更好。

夏天就那么过去了，尽管有着“在南斯拉夫撺掇下，埃及才将苏伊士运河收归国有[1]”的传言，而苏联成为唯一一个站在埃及那边的大国又似乎佐证了苏南关系的重建，但约瑟普心里清楚，埃及也好、苏联也罢，他们做这些的时候，可并没有知会自己。  
9月，赫鲁晓夫开始了他一年一度的休假，这次他决定私下带家眷去南斯拉夫住上一周。贝尔格莱德用极其友好的语气报道了这一消息，尽管它只是一次私下访问，但政治意义似乎更强烈了，毕竟正式访问可以去任何一个国家，而私下访问却只会去朋友那里。  
伊利亚跟着赫鲁晓夫到南斯拉夫的第三天，星期六，约瑟普终于给自己找好了借口，出发去拜访这两位客人。

别墅周围的警卫打了招呼后，约瑟普敲了敲门。  
“请进。”  
约瑟普推门而入，发现整个大厅只有伊利亚一个人，他坐在靠窗的沙发上，正在下国际象棋——自己和自己下。阳光倾泻，把苏联人照得似乎在发光。  
“就你一个人？”  
“尼基塔和家人一起去海边了。”伊利亚移动白骑士，吃掉一枚黑兵。  
“你不和他们一起去？”  
“我不是来休假的，约瑟普。我是来等你的。”伊利亚仰起头，满脸无辜地耸了耸肩，“来一盘？”  
约瑟普看着棋盘上的残局：“你居然无聊到这个地步了。”  
“伊里奇教我的，他以前在监狱里的时候，就自己和自己下棋。”  
“是么，你以前……”  
“以前你会陪我下，所以你不知道。”  
约瑟普愣了愣，随后强迫自己面无表情地坐到了伊利亚对面，两人开始无声地整理棋盘。

终究还是约瑟普先开了口：“我听说，苏加诺[2]访问了莫斯科，你们还给了他一枚列宁勋章。”  
“对。”  
“是因为中国，还是因为印度尼西亚共产党？”  
伊利亚缓缓道：“我可没问你，埃及收回苏伊士运河，是因为南斯拉夫吗？”  
约瑟普闭上嘴，沉默地下起了棋，他的棋力依然不如伊利亚，一刻钟后，就被将了军。  
约瑟普放倒了自己的国王，认输：“不下了，总是赢不了你。”  
“这不难，多练练就好了。”  
约瑟普摇摇头：“练来干什么？”  
伊利亚便笑了笑，开始收拾棋子。

约瑟普安静地看着他，忽道：“纳赛尔什么都没和铁托说。”  
“嗯？”  
“纳赛尔只是挑了这个时候，在会晤期间宣布将苏伊士运河收归国有，他指望我和印度的声望能压制美英法。我们南斯拉夫人认为，如果同朋友交谈了一个星期，却连自己的主要想法和意图都不说，是一种不道德的行为。”  
伊利亚望着约瑟普，几秒钟后笑着道：“好吧。给苏加诺勋章不是耀的主意，是我的。耀只是建议我，可能的话，帮助一下印度尼西亚共产党。”  
“我不是想和你交换情报。”  
伊利亚歪着脑袋不解道：“嗯？”  
“埃及会感谢你的。”  
“英法说不定准备动手，你不帮帮埃及吗。”  
“赫鲁晓夫不是说，如果有必要，他将祝福自己的儿子成为志愿军去埃及作战吗，就像中国人在朝鲜那样。”  
“所以你表达支持是安全的。”

约瑟普感觉自己的无名火正在上冲：“你……”  
“怎么了？”  
约瑟普很想找茬，但他想了一圈，觉得今天伊利亚的表现实在滴水不漏——等等，这本身就是问题。  
“谁给你出的主意？”  
“什么？”  
“中国人？”约瑟普开始了带着恶意的揣测，“南斯拉夫代表团刚出访完北京，他们表现得可不那么赞同你。”  
“我知道，中共八大。中国人还说，斯大林给他们出了不少坏主意，对吧。”  
“……”  
“你应该把后半截也说出来，约瑟普。”王耀给伊利亚打的电报里，他的原话是：“我们还告诉南共盟代表团，苏联总的来说是好的，现在敌人利用对斯大林的批评在全世界展开反苏反共攻势，我们应当支持苏联。”  
约瑟普沉默了，而伊利亚终于收拾好了棋，起身道：“抱歉，我都忘记给你倒咖啡了。还是加两块糖？”  
“……可以。”

等伊利亚把咖啡端过来的时候，约瑟普忽然问道：“他会下棋吗？”  
“耀不擅长这个，你和他下的话，保准能赢。”  
约瑟普没有接话，伊利亚和他对视了几秒，然后笑了起来：“好奇的话，下次出访北京，你跟去就是了。”  
“不好奇。他和你一样讨厌。”  
“你该去见见他的。”  
“该他来见我才对。我1949年就承认了他，是他不理会我。”约瑟普低头喝了口咖啡，在熟悉的味道里磨起了牙，“因为你。”  
伊利亚没有道歉，而是道：“说起来，上个月，我给耀打了个电话。我问他，我的脾气是不是很糟。”  
“他夸你脾气很好？”约瑟普嗤笑了一声，“虚伪。”  
“不，他给我讲了一个故事。唉，中国人说话就是喜欢拐弯。”  
“什么故事？”  
“新中国建国之前，也就是战争时期，有一次中共内部开会的时候，毛泽东说，苏联有什么做得不对的，自己知道就行，别当场提出来，更不要公开和别人说。原话是，‘我们提出批评就会同他吵翻的’。”  
伊利亚语气如常，而约瑟普听得眼皮直跳。

约瑟普憋着气道：“中国人的意思是，是我做得不对吗？”  
伊利亚笑着摇摇头：“你理解错了，约瑟普，我刚刚才说过，中国人说话就是喜欢拐弯。”  
约瑟普：“……”天哪，弯在哪？  
在约瑟普的脑筋和眉毛一起打结之前，伊利亚解惑道：“耀的意思是，就是我做错了，我的脾气确实不好。”  
“……我说。”  
“嗯？”  
“你们平时就那么说话？”  
“我劝过他别这样，但中国人似乎习惯这样。”伊利亚低头喝了口咖啡，“耀还说，他和我对斯大林有不同的看法，或许以后还会对其他事有不同的看法，但我们一致的地方远远超过分歧，因此有可能也应当团结一致。”  
“……”  
“这话，他应该也对南斯拉夫代表团说过。”  
“……我真不喜欢他。”  
“如果你见到了他，说不定会改变主意。”  
“我欢迎他来贝尔格莱德见我。”

伊利亚便放弃了这个话题，在两人的咖啡都快喝完时，他才道：“尼基塔告诉我，他想邀请铁托总统去克里米亚半岛打猎。伏罗希洛夫和布尔加宁现在也在那。”  
“我知道。”  
“你想一起去吗？”  
约瑟普觉得哪里不对：“马上就该是中国国庆了，你，或者赫鲁晓夫，不出席中国大使馆的晚宴吗？”  
“不要紧，中国大使也回北京了。”  
约瑟普心中一凛：“……发生了什么？”  
“关于东欧的一点儿麻烦。”  
“你是说……”  
“约瑟普，”伊利亚仰起头，他的眼睛映着灿烂的阳光，闪烁着不可抗拒的光芒，“我想，你该先回应我的邀请，是，还是否？”  
“……”  
“约瑟普？”  
“……我的荣幸。”

注：  
[1] 1956年7月26日，埃及政府宣布将苏伊士运河公司收归国有，公司全部财产移交埃及。  
[2] 印度尼西亚国父与第一任共和国总统，立场上亲社会主义。


	5. 第5章 应对

苏南在克里米亚半岛的会谈比三个月前的那次要成功，双方商定，在铁托回国后，匈牙利代表团将出访贝尔格莱德。  
莫斯科希望这能推动苏南关系继续向暖，然而匈牙利的访问刚刚结束，10月下旬，布达佩斯就出事了：大学生和工人们走上街头，高喊口号，要求“工人自治”和“苏军撤离”。加上日前在华沙的苏波两党冲突，这次东欧的动乱被合称为“波匈事件”。  
苏联外交部什么都没宣布，态度十分谨慎，而在事实上，苏军已经开始向苏波边境聚集，随时准备行动。

这两场危机无疑是去斯大林化的直接后果。王耀和刘少奇率领的中共代表团10月23日秘密赶到莫斯科时，波兰危机已经化险为夷，但两国之间的紧张关系并没有因此而缓解，华沙的反苏情绪依然高涨，正在酝酿示威游行。至于匈牙利，就在王耀见到伊利亚的同时，苏军应匈牙利政府邀请，进入布达佩斯，一夜之间就平息了所有动乱。  
王耀本以为自己只是来劝架的，知道苏军已经动手之后，有那么半分钟，他什么都说不出来。  
“……伊廖沙，你可别告诉我，这是一时冲动。”  
伊利亚表示此事乃深思熟虑的结果，又说自己前天晚上和赫鲁晓夫、马林科夫飞了一趟贝尔格莱德，与铁托就此事达成一致：“我们都同意动用武力。连约瑟普都赞成，其他人不会反对的。”  
王耀震惊道：“你是说，你只和约瑟普商量了？天哪，他甚至不是华约成员国。”他说得无比自然，仿佛自己这个只在歌词里彰显存在感的国家[1]就是成员国似的。  
“什么意思？”  
“苏军不能永远待在布达佩斯，苏军撤走之后，匈牙利的党怎么办？哪怕你不撤走，布达佩斯的人民上街游行的话，也会危及整个华约的。你想过吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“……”  
两人面面相觑了好一会，最后还是王耀叹了口气，示意伊利亚低头，然后上前抱住他，蹭着他的脸颊道：“匈牙利已经这样了，就算了，一口咬死自己没做错就行。我去和波兰谈。”  
“三方会谈？”  
“不，你别出面……我一个人去，这样会比较好。”  
伊利亚笑道：“他们都觉得你脾气好，更乐意听中国人的话。”  
王耀无奈地摊了摊手，然后顺从地接受了伊利亚的吻，把最后那句温柔的抱怨掩埋进了黏腻的水声中。

征得苏共同意后，中共代表团在与波共的会谈中批判了苏联的大俄罗斯沙文主义残余，表示支持波兰党的纲领和路线，但同时也指出社会主义阵营必须团结，波兰应表现出宽容的态度。尽管这是事实上的拉偏架，但波共到底被安抚了，他们接受了中国的意见，甚至还写了封感谢信，邀请中共访问华沙。  
将这封信分享给伊利亚时，王耀表示，波兰的感谢不是因为自己做了什么，而因为如果没有自己、苏联可能会做什么。对此，伊利亚坦然承认：“对，你猜的没错。当时我连民主德国的军队都调动了。”  
王耀扶额道：“伊廖沙，你好歹学着掩饰一下。”  
“军队调动可没法掩饰。”  
“……我说的不是这个！”

30日，在王耀的坚持下，中苏共同起草了《关于发展和进一步加强苏联同其他的社会主义国家友谊和合作的基础》的宣言，公开声明不干涉别国内政，各国相互平等，经济、组织等问题由各国自己决定。  
中国希望能借此抚平阵营内反苏情绪，可就在当晚，布达佩斯传来消息，匈牙利的新总理纳吉•伊姆雷成立了新政府，并要求苏军撤出布达佩斯。米高扬和苏斯洛夫紧急飞往匈牙利，承诺说苏联准备撤军，以作安抚。  
王耀得知此事时，直觉不妙，他几乎是从床上跳了起来：“我们去一趟中国大使馆。”  
“你不赞成？我以为……”  
“伊廖沙！苏军是应匈牙利政府邀请去维持秩序的，不用那么软弱！——我得给北京打个电话。”  
“在这里打不行？”  
“你早上才发完宣言，装也装一下啊伊廖沙，别显得那么独断专行……这样，我去大使馆，你给南斯拉夫打电话。”  
“南斯拉夫？”  
“说服南斯拉夫，让他赞同苏军在布达佩斯的行动。这是个好机会。如果南斯拉夫只肯密电支持，就找个空档泄露出去。”  
“……喂，耀！”  
伊利亚还想说什么，但王耀已经跑出去了——他顺手拽走的，好像还是自己的外套？

天快亮的时候，王耀终于带着北京的答复回来了，他披着伊利亚的外套，看上去很有些滑稽。  
“毛主席说，建议苏联准备两个方案，一个撤军、一个动手。不管选哪一个，中国都会出一个宣言，支持苏联的决定。”  
伊利亚问道：“你喜欢哪一个？”  
王耀举起手中的电报：“我和毛主席，都建议苏共：不要撤兵，苏军应该留在匈牙利，帮助匈牙利的党和人民，平息反革命叛乱。”  
“你上周还和波共说，武力干涉内政是违反无产阶级国际主义原则的——要知道，之前整个苏共主席团都觉得，从匈牙利撤军是不得已的事了。”  
王耀心领神会：“可是，如果撒手不管，听凭匈牙利社会主义政权垮台，也是背叛了无产阶级国际主义原则[2]。对了，约瑟普怎么说？”  
“约瑟普说，”伊利亚走上前抱住了王耀，在一个绵长的吻后把他按在了床上，“让我们去一趟南斯拉夫，面议。你在这呆着，好好睡一觉，等我回来？”  
“去多久？”  
“……不确定，可能要谈好几天。”  
王耀笑了起来：“你打算让我睡上好几天？今天少奇会向苏共主席团正式作报告，然后我们就该走了。”  
“这个‘我们’包括你吗？”  
“……事实上，可以不包括。”王耀眨巴着眼睛，用邀功的口吻道，“我说服了北京，可以多呆几天，等全部处理完再回去。对了，毛主席答应把恩来派过来，帮助处理波兰和匈牙利危机的后续事宜。不过伊廖沙，我可不能一直留在莫斯科，等我的总理带我回去。”  
伊利亚和王耀同时笑了出来。王耀揽住苏联人的脖颈，用绵软但愉快的语调说：“好好利用苏伊士运河的危机，哥哥。”

王耀的判断是正确的，在他和北京紧急联络的同时，纳吉发表了电视讲话，宣布匈牙利退出华约、取消一党制。卡达尔•亚诺什不同意纳吉的政策，他离开了布达佩斯，在匈牙利东部宣告成立工农革命政府。于是，匈牙利出现了两个政府，而苏联握有选择权，可以决定哪一个政府能活下去。  
伊利亚跟着赫鲁晓夫等人飞往了布里俄尼岛。三个月前，南印埃在那里发布了“不结盟”的宣言，而三个月后，甚至就是在同一栋别墅里，苏联试图让南斯拉夫重新参与“阵营讨论”。  
约瑟普听完伊利亚的叙述后，第一个问题是：“我想，我是你通知的最后一个人？”  
伊利亚避重就轻：“你是我必须通知的人之一。”  
这个回答应当是在及格线以上的，因为南斯拉夫人没有立刻摔门送客。

双方谈了很久，一直谈到11月3日凌晨5点，气氛并不令人舒服，但终究还是谈完了。伊利亚说中国、波兰、匈牙利、罗马尼亚、保加利亚、捷克斯洛伐克等各方的态度；说匈牙利的工人依然是忠诚的，自己胜算极大；说苏军已经改进了导弹和火箭，可以在英法进攻埃及的战争里庇护后者；最后说米高扬和苏斯洛夫现在正在布达佩斯，但与纳吉的谈判极有可能毫无结果。  
在南斯拉夫人（有些勉为其难地）表达支持后，苏联代表团匆匆从普拉机场飞回国了，当时天气极坏，于是也没有举办任何仪式，但苏联人心情极好，在赫鲁晓夫、马林科夫先后对铁托进行了“朋友般的吻别”后，伊利亚也时隔八年，又一次，贴了贴约瑟普的脸颊——虽然没打算进行下一步。  
约瑟普目送着飞机远去，在心里对自己说，希望这是最后一次。  
3日晚，苏军开始了对匈牙利的第二次军事干涉，与此同时，英法对埃及宣战，出兵占领苏伊士运河区。

约瑟普本以为在伊利亚走后，自己也该在“匈牙利危机”事件里谢幕了，但4日清晨，他在梦里被铁托喊了起来，然后得知：纳吉带着四十几个人前往南斯拉夫驻匈牙利大使馆，申请政治避难。  
“现在布达佩斯什么情况？”  
“我批准纳吉进去了。现在苏军包围着南斯拉夫大使馆，虽然看上去不准备动手。”  
约瑟普豁然起身：“我去打电话。”  
事实上，约瑟普没有成功拨出电话——他接到了伊利亚的来电。

伊利亚表现出了极大地——对他而言的“极大地”——克制，他声称：“为苏南友谊计，苏军绝不会动手进攻大使馆。”但他也明确提问说：“南斯拉夫准备怎么办？”  
约瑟普很怀疑伊利亚的好态度能维持多久，如果纳吉在南斯拉夫大使馆待上一个月，伊利亚还会是这副面孔吗？他对伊利亚说，此事太大，贝尔格莱德还得再考虑一下，望苏军不要冲动妄为。  
伊利亚挂了电话，对王耀道：“约瑟普不同意放人。”  
“永远不同意，还是暂时不同意？”  
“我猜是后者。”  
“那就先别理会他们了，直接宣布胜利吧。刚好快到你的国庆了，需要北京把两份贺电合发吗？”

对于纳吉事件，尽管苏联出人意料地保持了沉默，但这事儿越拖越糟，连埃及都来电询问了，他们担忧南苏关系恶化，会让苏联减弱对埃及的军事支持，这是此刻开罗最需要的东西。  
约瑟普最初只是希望在被迫与莫斯科接近后，能借此往后退上一步，他压根就不支持纳吉的政策。但此刻南斯拉夫似乎已经骑虎难下，不管是否继续政治庇护纳吉，都会产生消极的政治后果。在一番艰难的抉择后，约瑟普致电伊利亚，声称“我无论如何不想使苏南关系恶化”，同意放人，但为了南斯拉夫的国际声誉，要求伊利亚承诺保障纳吉的安全。  
伊利亚答应了这个要求，但这是个谎言，纳吉的处理方案已经在几天前被苏共中央定下。事实上，他一出南斯拉夫大使馆，就被苏军劫持并押往罗马尼亚软禁，与此同时，“南斯拉夫庇护匈牙利的反革命”之类的话也开始流传。

南斯拉夫深感被背叛。11月11日，铁托在普拉发表演说，公然指责苏联领导人在匈牙利的所作所为，说他们是“斯大林主义分子”，并且直白地表示，这不是他们谁的个人问题，而是苏联的制度就是“斯大林主义的”。  
苏南关系开始第二次恶化。

注：  
[1] 《华约联军之歌》早期版歌词里有“Страна Советов и Китай（苏维埃国家与中国）”，中苏交恶后，歌词里的“中国”被替换为匈牙利。  
[2] 改编自吴冷西《十年论战》。


	6. 第6章 新春

莫斯科对普拉演说表现得十分冷漠，或者说，直接当作它不存在。但显而易见，所有人都已经知道了这件事。11月中旬的一场招待会上，南斯拉夫大使米丘诺维奇发现，没有一个俄国人试图与他握手或者搭话。  
招待会结束后，坐了整场冷板凳的米丘诺维奇终于被想了起来，赫鲁晓夫和布尔加宁叫住了他，三个人进行了一场相当不令人愉快的谈话。  
当晚，米丘诺维奇愤怒地给贝尔格莱德打了一个报告。

铁托那几天特别疲惫，收到文件后，他说自己眼睛累，让约瑟普读给他听。  
“赫鲁晓夫指责铁托总统的演说侮辱了他、侮辱了苏联。他说，南斯拉夫本可以采取其他任何形式，写信、电报或者打电话，而不是发表现在正在全世界传播的公开演说。布尔加宁警告说，明天登有铁托演说的报纸将在莫斯科出售，他们将回击这一攻击，请贝尔格莱德早做打算。  
……  
赫鲁晓夫长时间地提到中国人，他比以往任何时候都更起劲地要我相信，苏中在目前所有问题上的态度都是坚定的和相同的，还说十月底有一个中共代表团秘密地来了莫斯科，他们谈到了南斯拉夫，并且同意俄国人的意见。苏共中央觉得，中国人审慎而贤明，自搞一套，但在所有问题上都和苏联站在一起。赫鲁晓夫说，中国人不自吹自擂，也不把自己的经验强加于人，而南斯拉夫人却那么做；中国人还不谴责俄国人那么做，但我们却老是谴责。  
东方人确实越来越远离我们，中国人比其他人好一点，尽管他们现在正处于显示俄中兄弟情谊的高潮之中。《真理报》和苏联其他报纸转载所有能找到的有关这个题目的材料，它们给人的印象是，莫斯科和北京是团结的，而苏波或者苏匈之间的事情，看起来应当是不重要的，因为中国人的兄弟情谊补偿了这一损失。  
……  
我们争论了起来，气氛很不友好。不幸的是，在莫斯科，我们只有在争吵的时候，才能同俄国人真心实意地谈话。  
赫鲁晓夫最后对我说，争吵一旦开始，是很难加以限制或者使它停下来的，但在对斯大林的评价上，他们不能同意我们的意见，苏联今天的实力基础是在斯大林领导下奠定的，他们对这一段历史感到自豪。他问我，南斯拉夫还有什么话要说？”

铁托安静地听完了，他看上去并不愤怒：“比我想象的温和。”  
约瑟普道：“俄国人并不想和我们发生冲突，起码现在不想。”  
“你有什么话想说吗，约扎？”  
“谈论中国的篇幅有些太多了吧？”  
铁托道：“这是唯一‘有意义’的支持。要是苏联人说，他们争取到了民主德国、保加利亚，或者阿尔巴尼亚的支持，这听上去会像一个笑话，但是中国不一样，他们的支持有‘理论和实际上的’意义。”  
“也不止中国吧，我想他们还会拉上法共，斯大林时代，法共就经常被教唆来攻击我们。”  
铁托笑了起来，就像十几年前，他带着游击队上战场时那样：“那么，准备好了吗？”  
“当然。”约瑟普上前，和铁托击了一下掌，“没有什么值得害怕。”

事态的发展比约瑟普想象的乐观一些，11月底的时候，莫斯科庆祝了南斯拉夫国庆[1]，12月中旬，中国驻苏大使馆还邀请米丘诺维奇去做客，然后大讲了一通北京的文化政策（“百家争鸣、百花齐放”）。他们似乎都在尝试“温和地”解决问题。  
然而这份刻意表现出的和谐没有维持到新的一年。12月29日，北京出版了《再论无产阶级专政的历史经验》[2]，抢在莫斯科之前将矛头指向了贝尔格莱德，声称铁托的态度“把共产主义运动引向分裂”，指责说“南斯拉夫的同志们显然是作得太过分了”，最后用在约瑟普看来无比恶心、矫揉造作的语气说“为了巩固国际共产主义队伍的团结，为了不给敌人在我们队伍中制造混乱和分裂的条件，我们不能不向南斯拉夫的同志们提出兄弟般的劝告”。  
30日，《真理报》转载了这篇文章，而在此之前，约瑟普就从自己驻华大使那里拿到了全文。  
约瑟普发现，苏联人转载的版本是进行了改动的，他们把中国人指责苏联的部分——当然，语气和形式上都比指责南斯拉夫的部分温柔多了——都删除了。幸亏如此，不然约瑟普都要以为，这是中苏两国串通好的双簧了。

苏联人自然也了解这些，但对于中苏之间“细微的”冲突，他们决定视若无睹。克里姆林宫的新年招待会上，俄国人表现得就像莫斯科和北京是完全一致的。各国大使得到的印象是，苏联主张承认中国是他平等的伙伴，虽说这可能对苏联的威望有暂时的损害。  
甚至在斯大林的问题上，莫斯科也终于接受了北京的观点。当晚招待各国大使的宴会上，赫鲁晓夫讲了话，直白地承认说：“就为共产主义奋斗的彻底性而言，我们都是斯大林分子”，“我们都是在斯大林领导下成长起来的，并以此感到自豪”。  
在谈到“斯大林主义就是共产主义”时，赫鲁晓夫做了一个引人注目的姿态：他从桌子旁站了起来，环视整个格奥尔基大厅，看了一圈儿各国大使后走向了中国大使刘晓，只向他祝贺新年，并把他引到了主席团的桌子旁。  
这被认为具有象征意义，莫斯科用这样的方式显示了“苏中团结”。在约瑟普的理解中，这意味着，克里姆林宫对中共协助苏联处理波匈危机的结果“非常满意”。  
望着贝尔格莱德的落雪，约瑟普想：人总是希望新的一年比旧的一年好，因此总是兴致勃勃满怀希望地迎接新年，很少有人对旧的一年感到惋惜，今年或许更是如此，因为1956年的结局是如此的糟糕。

中国的声明发表之后，不知是否顺水推舟，但苏联对南斯拉夫态度的恶化是显而易见的。1月初，苏联外交部把阵营国家全体大使都叫去了外交部，向他们宣读苏共中央12月全会的决议，并暗示说：“态度同苏联背道而驰的国家代表没有出席这次会议。”  
只有南斯拉夫大使没被邀请参会。  
把米丘诺维奇的报告读给铁托听时，说实话，约瑟普甚至没觉得生气，他用嘲讽的口气评价道：“莫斯科迫不及待地想证明南斯拉夫路线的错误，他们这个月就要开关于意识形态问题的中央全会了，我打赌，还要出问题。”  
铁托道：“周恩来要访苏了，然后去波兰，不知道去不去匈牙利。”  
“如果他是来给波匈危机善后的，肯定得去。”  
约瑟普便又谈起目前已经公布的周恩来行程：“他会先去莫斯科，然后去华沙，然后再回莫斯科，这倒像是在苏波之间进行调停。米丘诺维奇说，苏联很重视这次访问，已经通知各国大使，尽量到机场欢迎贵宾。”  
铁托道：“这并不像调解人。这像仲裁人。”  
“随便用什么词吧，反正，这次访问不是因为中国和波兰的双边关系，而是因为苏联和波兰的关系。”  
“中国人……”铁托摇了摇头，不再提这个话题，转而道，“卡德尔代表南斯拉夫向苏联祝贺了新年，他们到现在还没回应呢。”  
约瑟普猛然想起自己忘了报告一件事：“不，回应了。”

米丘诺维奇这次的报告里夹了一张名片，上面用打字机打了“感谢新年的祝贺，致以最美好的新年祝愿”，并签有赫鲁晓夫的名字。  
“他们给其他国家发了这个吗？”  
约瑟普摇摇头：“不知道。我猜没有。”毕竟用这种方式来回应，约瑟普只能想出一个理由，那就是克里姆林宫连一个外交部的贺电都吝于给出。  
铁托道：“南斯拉夫政府的代表团正在莫斯科，而俄国人甚至没有公开报道这个新闻。”  
“他们现在恨不得把所有版面送给中国人。”  
铁托拍了拍约瑟普的肩膀，对他露出了一个温暖的笑容：“总之，新年快乐，约扎。”

如约瑟普所料，中国代表团是来给波匈事件善后的，整个1月，周恩来等人在莫斯科、华沙、布达佩斯间飞来飞去，做着穿梭外交。而南斯拉夫固然对各方谈判内容一无所知，但约瑟普可以断定，结果对苏联特别有利：俄国人开始不断地、公开地强调，他们为这样一位强大而英明的朋友站在自己一边感到骄傲。  
中国代表团访问期间，莫斯科竞赛似的办了一连串宴庆活动，甚至比新年时的还要盛大。在中国人办宴会时，他们给南斯拉夫大使送了邀请函，但在会谈中绝口不提南苏关系，当然更不提中苏关系。  
周恩来离开莫斯科前，中苏按惯例合出了一份声明，这次他们甚至没有谈及双边关系，或者说谈了，但却是以一种新的方式谈的：“双方确认他们在社会主义阵营里有责任维护团结”。  
声明发表的当天，中国代表团给列宁-斯大林的陵墓献上了花圈，并巧妙地重申了自己的立场：献给列宁的花圈的缎带上写着“献给伟大的革命导师弗•伊•列宁”，给斯大林的则是“献给伟大的马克思列宁主义者约•维•斯大林”。  
中国人始终觉得，斯大林是继马克思、恩格斯、列宁之后的第四位革命导师、经典作家。这一次，苏共中央主席团没有表现出任何不满。

而对于以上种种，约瑟普还没来得及嘲讽几句，就被自己的外交部告知：王耀和彭真率领的中国人大常委及北京市人大代表团一起到了贝尔格莱德。  
他终究等到了王耀先来拜访他。

注：  
[1] 1945年11月29日，南斯拉夫联邦人民共和国宣告成立。  
[2] 《人民日报》1956年12月29日头版。


	7. 第7章 初识

约瑟普走进外交部的会客厅时，彭真已经去贝尔格莱德市委访问了，里面只坐着王耀，他手里拿着一个黑主教，凝视着面前茶几上的棋盘，似乎正在思索。  
约瑟普扣了扣门，用塞尔维亚-克罗地亚语说：“下午好。”  
王耀猛地仰起了头，匆忙起身，用俄语与他问了好，而约瑟普走过去，望着那套着实有些眼熟的国际象棋，忽然觉得牙根有些酸：“一个人下棋？”  
王耀看上去没有听懂。约瑟普努力维持着表情，用俄语重复道：“一个人下棋？”  
王耀也用俄语道：“等得有点儿无聊。”  
“抱歉。”  
两个人就那么说完了全部寒暄，在王耀开始收拾起棋子时，约瑟普忽然问道：“你习惯执黑还是执白？”  
“……都行。”  
约瑟普拿起了白王后：“那我先手吧。”

虽然两人都没想到碰面后第一件事居然是下棋，但也都觉得这样似乎不算太坏。约瑟普下完第一手——他习惯性地用“俄罗斯防御[1]”开了局——后，王耀几乎不假思索地给出了标准解法，然后两人同时抬起了头。  
“……棋谱背得挺熟。”  
“……谢谢夸奖。”  
约瑟普故意用了个不在棋谱上的走法，而在脱离标准答案后，王耀很快展露了自己的真实水平。七分钟后，约瑟普挪动自己的白王后：“将军。”  
王耀爽快地认了输。

约瑟普端起有些冷了的茶——外交部为了中国客人特意泡的——嫌弃地抖了抖眉毛，评价道：“我还以为你很厉害呢。”  
“事实上，我几乎没有赢过。”  
约瑟普指了指棋盘，那显然有些年头了：“你看起来不像新手，王。”  
王耀一愣：“……这不是我的，昨天不小心塞进了行李箱，下了飞机才发现。”  
“……哦。”  
“我确实下得不好，抱歉，据说和新手下棋很无聊。”  
“所以你和自己下？”  
王耀摇头道：“中国人学围棋的时候，有一种方式是自己和自己下，这样可以更好地理解对局思路。”  
约瑟普接受了这个解释：“这棋不难，多练练就好了。”  
“我也是那么想的。”王耀把棋盘与棋子都重新塞进了箱子，站起来直视着约瑟普，“我这次过来，想和你聊聊关于——”他字正腔圆、一字一顿地道，“所有社会主义国家的共产党代表会议。”  
约瑟普一直勉力装出来笑容终于可以理所当然的消失了。

“你也是来替莫斯科说话的吧？我得说，王，你得有些自我。”  
王耀摇了摇头：“不是，是我自己想来的。建议开会的也是我，不是伊廖沙。”  
“哦？”约瑟普作洗耳恭听状，“那我倒想知道，你又为什么希望召开大会？想重建欧洲情报局，甚至世界情报局？”  
“为了改善社会主义国家之间的团结，消除妨碍合作的因素。”  
约瑟普用了十秒钟来确定自己没有听错，然后盯着王耀的脸，似乎想找出他在演戏或者撒谎的证据——可惜，王耀满脸坦然，仿佛说的就是自己的真心话。  
“这就是你的真实想法？”  
“是。”  
“那么，去年年底，北京发表的那篇声明，也是你们自己的意思，是吗？”  
王耀面无愧色地点了点头，毫无自己一个月前才把面前的人骂了一顿的自觉：“是，其实我们还批评了苏联，但《真理报》转载的时候删掉了，他们其实不该那么做。”  
约瑟普心道你批评苏联的口吻可过分温柔了，口中则说道：“你知道南斯拉夫驻苏联大使怎么评价周的么？”  
“不知道，他怎么说的？”  
约瑟普缓缓道：“中国人竭力不讲任何可能意味着他批评苏联的话，同时他又给人以同意我的意见、理解我们的处境这样一种印象——王，你真的理解我们吗？”  
王耀诚实地摇了摇头：“所以我们应该开个会，开个大会。我们还想倡议，重新办一份各国共产党关于意识形态的杂志。”  
约瑟普想，和传言一样，波匈事件之后中共对于参与世界共产党事务感到更有责任，表现得也更加积极主动了。

王耀满怀期待地——或者看上去满怀期待地——等待着南斯拉夫人的回复，约瑟普讨厌他这种表情：“我真好奇，你是怎么忍受苏联的。”  
“忍受？”  
“当然你比我厉害，我是说，起码在一些事上，你说服了伊利亚。但这不意味着所有事他都会听你的。”  
“我不需要‘忍受’他。”王耀咬文嚼字地解释了起来，“有时候我不同意他，但没有到达‘忍受’的程度。”他端起杯子喝了口已经凉了的茶，似乎还想继续说，但约瑟普眼尖地看到了他手腕上的一圈淤青。  
“他掐的？”约瑟普指着中国人的手腕，语气很难用一个词来描述，非要说的话，可能介于“幸灾乐祸”和“果然如此”之间。  
王耀低下头，盯着自己的手腕道：“这个？哦，不是，是我让他按住我的。”  
“……”  
“我习惯不太好。”  
“……”  
“不过他也不好。”王耀干脆解开了袖扣，把袖子撩了起来，大方地展示小臂上显然还很新的齿痕，“所以也不存在忍受。”  
“……”  
王耀重新扣好了袖扣，仔细地把淤痕也遮盖住，然后抬起头，对约瑟普道：“刚刚说到哪了？哦，我希望——”  
“他让你上过吗？”  
王耀终于愣住了。

屋内彻底安静了，约瑟普就那么盯着王耀，似乎想在气势上压倒他。  
而王耀在和南斯拉夫人对视三分钟后，终于耸了耸肩道：“好吧，如果你想知道。上过，还是他建议的。”  
“啊？”  
“我都可以。”王耀观察着约瑟普的脸色，还贴心地给出了注释，“就像你最开始问我执黑还是执白，我确实都可以，对我来说没有差别。但伊廖沙觉得我该试试。”  
“……”  
王耀看上去已经完全不拘谨了：“还有什么要问的，一次性问完吧，然后就别打断我了，好吗，瓦尔特同志？”  
“……你来之前，他怎么和你说的？”

王耀放下了茶杯：“我和伊廖沙提议召开全球所有党的大会，他说这不是个好主意，起码约瑟普肯定不会来。”  
约瑟普冷冷地道：“谢谢他还有点自知之明。”  
“我就对伊廖沙说，先别放弃，我去试试说服约瑟普。”  
“哈？你哪来的自信？”  
王耀噗的笑了出来：“伊廖沙也那么问，他说，‘你什么时候和约瑟普有交情了？’然后我就回答说，没有啊，我和他压根不熟。”  
“这是今天你说的话里我最同意的一句。”  
“我补充说，不熟也是个优势，起码没什么过节。”王耀选择性遗忘了自己上个月的所作所为，泰然自若地说了下去，“我问伊廖沙，要不要和我打个赌？”  
“什么赌？”约瑟普来了兴致，似乎很想充当裁判员吹黑哨。  
“伊廖沙就问我要什么，我想了想回答他，什么都不要，祝福我一下就行。”  
约瑟普开始后悔自己的追问了：“……”  
“伊廖沙说，约瑟普会很得意的。我问为什么，他说，”王耀笑着指了指约瑟普，“你一直在等我来见你，而不肯先来见我。他说的对吗？”  
约瑟普：“……”  
所幸王耀也不准备要这个问题的答案：“我就问伊廖沙这很重要吗，伊廖沙回答说，如果我不在意，就不重要。然后我就问他借了个飞机，直接来了贝尔格莱德，刚好，中国的另一个代表团也在。”

王耀的故事说完了，鉴于双方人设过于符合现实，约瑟普一时也找不出茬，只道：“我之前听说，中国人说话拐弯很多？”  
王耀答道：“伊廖沙叮嘱我，让我说得直白些，不然欧洲人是听不懂的。”  
“我的大使说，莫斯科的中国大使馆很漂亮，但比北京的苏联大使馆小上一圈。”  
“是我不要的，伊廖沙最初划给我20公顷，我说11公顷就够了，中国大使馆用不着比苏联的大。”  
“埃及人告诉我，他们去莫斯科访问的时候，苏联会给他们放氢弹爆炸的影像记录，然后在第二天大谈维护世界和平。他给你放过吗？”  
“放过。事实上，苏联核爆成功之前，我就看过核装置的纪录片了[2]。”  
“埃及人说，他们觉得苏联是在炫耀自己的军事实力。”  
“我相信苏联确实想维护世界和平，事实上，他们去年刚裁了军，不但自己裁军，还给北京写了信，建议我们也裁军。”  
“你同意了？”  
“这是有益的[3]。”  
“你对核武器就没有想法么，事实上，连印度都和我叨咕过了。”  
王耀扬起了眉毛：“有。苏联答应送一个原子弹的模型给我们。”  
约瑟普不喜欢王耀身上散发出的那些东西，他心底翻涌着一些极其恶毒的话，但最后，南斯拉夫人只是道：“好吧，我问完了。”

王耀便坐直了些，朗声道：“我希望，你能和我共同发起倡议，召开大会。如果可能的话，我们还想组织一个‘共产党和工人党联络委员会’。希望铁托总统能考虑这件事，包括它的意义和召开的时间和地点，如果他同意的话，中国可以派出周恩来总理对南斯拉夫进行正式访问。”  
“这倒像是梦话。”约瑟普噗哧一声笑了出来，“我相信你不是莫斯科派来的了，他可说不出这种话。”  
王耀不置可否，只继续道：“我对伊廖沙说，如果你不去，这会是开不成的——你不去，我们就不开会。”  
“他怎么说？”  
“伊廖沙说，”王耀模仿着苏联人的神态摊了摊手，“我在做无用功。但我不相信这个判断。”  
“虽然很不情愿，但可能他才是对的。”  
“约瑟普同志。”王耀真诚地问道，“我也没觉得你能立刻答应，但是，能让铁托总统空出些时间，见一下彭真吗？”

这个要求并不过分，作为中国代表团的团长，如果来了一趟贝尔格莱德却连铁托都没见到，这可就是南斯拉夫的失礼了。约瑟普替铁托答应了下来，又道：“可别抱太大指望。”  
王耀道：“不抱希望的话我就不坐在这里了。”  
约瑟普觉得自己该撤了，这王耀说话真的有点要命，到底是哪些人信誓旦旦地说中国人会和自己合得来的？不过在把中国人丢给外交部处理之前，他忽然想到了一些别的事情。  
“你知道伊利亚为什么不建议你来吗？”  
王耀道：“因为他觉得我会白跑一趟。”  
“我给你讲另一个故事作为回礼吧。”约瑟普站了起来，“我想你知道，欧洲情报局解散了。”  
“是。”事实上，召开世界共产党与工人党的大会，就是在情报局解散后作为其替代品被提出的。  
“那你知道情报局是怎么建立的么？”  
“大概知道。”  
“不，你知道的肯定不完全。”约瑟普靠在门上，饱含恶意地沉声道，“情报局是仓促建立的，一切只是为了应对美国人在欧洲的马歇尔计划。伊利亚最初并不想和美国作对，也同意东欧诸国可以加入马歇尔计划，是我听完大会之后第一个站出来反对，说南斯拉夫绝不在没有苏联参与的情况下拟定这样的计划，然后连夜找到了他，告诉他不行，必须立刻行动，这是美国人对东欧的渗透。”  
“……”  
“我劝说伊利亚立刻召回所有东欧的党，不要再参与巴黎的欧洲复兴计划讨论，又建议他通过一个新的、类似于共产国际的组织来掌控东欧，这就是后来的欧洲情报局。最开始，伊利亚想把情报局的总部设在华沙。但波兰的党坚决不同意，说不想用波兰的利益进行冒险，如果一定要建立这样的机构，不如把总部设在贝尔格莱德。我说，好。”  
“……”  
“连我都受不了伊利亚，王，我打赌你终有一日也会受不了他的。如果有一天，你被他或者把他抛弃了，我欢迎你来贝尔格莱德诉苦。”

在王耀说出自己的感想之前，约瑟普打开门，头也不回地走了。

注：  
[1] 国际象棋的一种开局下法，又称“彼得罗夫防御”。沙俄时期，棋手亚历山大•德米特里耶维奇•彼得罗夫出版的一本棋书中首先分析了这一方案，遂以此命名。  
[2] 指刘少奇1949年8月访苏时，苏联人请中共代表团观看了有关核试验的纪录片。  
[3] 1956年9月，中共第八次全国代表大会决定，降低军政费用占国家财政开支的比重。中央军委1957年1月召开扩大会议，确定全军总人数再裁减1/3。


	8. 第8章 意料

王耀没有太在意约瑟普的话，毕竟类似的话他听了好多年了。当晚去见铁托时，他的热情并未减少一丝一毫。  
彭真代表中共转达了北京的建议，即由中共和南共一起提出倡议，召开一次世界各国共产党代表会议，以讨论和协调各国党的活动问题。在谈了半晚上之后，铁托终究没有直接拒绝，他表示这个问题很重要，南共中央要专门讨论，但他个人的意见是进行双边或多边会谈为好，不赞成召开全世界各国党的会议。  
王耀有些失望地走了，在机场他坦诚地告诉约瑟普，自己准备对伊利亚说“铁托原则上同意参加会议”。而约瑟普的反应是冷笑，然后把自己临时赶制出来的礼物，一摞厚厚的文件，送给了王耀。  
“这是什么？”  
“我们和俄国人论战的第一手资料，主要是双方的书信往来。”  
“……给我这个做什么？”  
约瑟普笑着——王耀分辨不出他的笑容是发自内心的还是伪装的——说：“你会用上它的。”  
尽管王耀还是收下了这份“礼物”，但约瑟普很怀疑他是否看了哪怕一个单词。一星期后，伊利亚通过外交部给贝尔格莱德传了个口信，说王耀把那些文件都留在了莫斯科，他问约瑟普还要不要它们，不要的话他就送去档案馆了。

伊利亚显然误解了王耀的话，他错以为时机已经成熟，2月，苏共中央主席团正式给中共中央发去了信函，表示同意中共关于举行社会主义国家共产党和工人党代表会议的建议，认为应该由中共筹备和出面主持这次会议，苏共希望，会期定在3月底或4月初。  
北京吃了一惊，王耀匆忙给伊利亚打了个电话，让他别直接去找南共商量细节，并答复苏共说：中共中央不准备筹备和主持这次会议，会议应由苏共中央筹备召开。  
接下来便是漫长的谈判。不出意外，南共是最难说服的那个，他们在所有活动的所有细节里找着茬，从“苏联画家代表大会上中国人的赞扬走得最远”、“南斯拉夫迄今为止翻译了3500本苏联的书，而苏联只翻译了大约70部南斯拉夫的书”，到“苏联报纸对南斯拉夫议长去世的报道篇幅还不如菲律宾总统去世的报道长”、“苏联在故意搞坏南斯拉夫和匈牙利的外交关系”，不一而足。  
3月的情况更糟些，苏联第二次军事干涉匈牙利之前曾经与南斯拉夫商议一事被捅了出去，约瑟普对此的反应是：指责伊利亚试图搞反南运动。伊利亚坚称自己守口如瓶，但约瑟普显然不会和王耀一样相信他的话。  
4月，约瑟普给王耀写了一封信，把“我们在乒乓球赛上赢了苏联但苏联报纸居然不报道”到“苏联把革命博物馆的南斯拉夫室锁了不让人参观”全都抱怨了一遍后，告诫说：苏联的行为会让你设想举行的会议变得更希望渺茫。  
王耀收到这封信后，唯一的感想是：说得好像你之前很支持似的。

春末，苏联国家元首伏罗希洛夫启程访华，这是毛泽东访苏的前置工作，中国人希望能在苏联回访后再让最高领导人访苏。对此，当时找茬已经找出状态的约瑟普很快就表态道：可见苏联之前一直忘记了回访！他们现在还在谈论中苏关系磐石般友谊，真令人不解，第一个社会主义国家既然不能同南斯拉夫这样的欧洲社会主义小国相处，又怎能同另一个社会主义大国平等合作呢？  
当然，并没有人理会约瑟普，这番话激起的回响还不如赫鲁晓夫在波兰大使馆招待会上说的笑话来得大。在那场招待会上，米丘诺维奇责怪苏联人不从南斯拉夫购买农产品，质问说：“难道对于俄国人来说，保加利亚的辣椒比南斯拉夫的可口吗？”而赫鲁晓夫居然回答说：“是的，对我们来说保加利亚的可口，南斯拉夫的太辣。”  
王耀对此极为头疼，他要求伊利亚在五一劳动节的招待会上说“祝铁托身体健康”，但效果依然不佳。而伊利亚很快也没精力做其他事了：苏共内部的政治斗争已经十分剧烈，连莫斯科的各国大使们都察觉不对劲了。

6月，苏联爆发了最后一次“反党集团”事件，胜利属于赫鲁晓夫，马林科夫、莫洛托夫、卡冈诺维奇等先后被罢黜，但他也承受了党内外的巨大压力。  
消息传来的时候，约瑟普正在北京做非正式访问，他说要来看看“百家争鸣、百花齐放”到底是什么样的。而直到约瑟普抵达北京的那天，王耀才知道，南斯拉夫驻华大使馆里一个懂中文的人都没有。  
王耀十分震惊：“他们以前是怎么工作的？”  
“翻译你们用英文发表的报道。”  
“那把大使馆搬去巴黎，效果也是一样的。”  
约瑟普果断反驳：“中国大使来贝尔格莱德的时候，就会说塞尔维亚-克罗地亚语了？”  
王耀承认伍修权去南斯拉夫当大使的时候几乎什么都没准备，但又嘴硬道：“起码他会说俄语。”  
“我也会说俄语啊，稀罕么？”  
“……”

约瑟普又问起最近中国搞的“反右整风运动”到底是什么，王耀用俄语解释了一通，但他觉得约瑟普依然不太理解。当晚，王耀从苏联大使馆要来了他们翻译成俄文的报纸合订本，送给了约瑟普，虽然他知道约瑟普很可能不喜欢这个礼物，但谁规定送礼物一定要对方喜欢呢？  
在外交部的晚宴上，王耀重提了会议筹备之事，约瑟普对此态度模糊，所幸王耀也没有要求立刻做出决定，而在被问到苏南关系时，他也只回答说还行。  
这令王耀对约瑟普此行的目的越来越困惑，在机场送别约瑟普时，王耀终于忍不住问道：“你到底干嘛来了？”  
“来看看中国啊。伊利亚不支持‘双百方针’，既然他不支持，那我当然要来看看。”  
“……下次来请带好翻译。”

“反党集团”事件后，苏联的声望几乎跌入了谷底，而赫鲁晓夫对事件的处理得到了毛泽东的公开支持，于是中共的意见在莫斯科就更有分量了。7月9日，苏共中央发信，建议中共尽快召开社会主义国家共产党代表会议，作为配合，他们邀请了南斯拉夫军事代表团访苏。  
“什么？你再说一遍？”王耀猛地提高了音量，把门口的警卫都震了一下。  
伊利亚顺手把听筒换到了右耳：“我和朱可夫一起去迎接了南斯拉夫军事代表团，这是九年前关系中断以来，苏南武装力量的第一次接触。能去的苏联元帅都去了，罗科索夫斯基、马利诺夫斯基、巴格拉米扬、莫斯卡连科、苏杰茨、罗特米斯特罗夫……”  
“不是！下一句！”  
“我们尝试解决那些历史遗留问题。朱可夫发表了讲话，他回顾了1948年的冲突，说这种事不该重演，苏联是个大国，拥有强大的武装力量，能用三天时间就征服南斯拉夫……”  
王耀倒吸了一口凉气，打断道：“南斯拉夫什么反应？”  
“南斯拉夫国防部长戈什尼亚克说，南苏的冲突是由很多因素导致的，他无需一一列举，我们彼此都心知肚明。至于朱可夫说的‘三天内征服南斯拉夫’，当年纳粹德国都没能做到，不止是三天，而且用了四年都没能做到，因此苏联也做不到。”  
“然，然后呢？”  
“然后朱可夫说，南斯拉夫的抵抗运动之所以能顺利进行，也是多亏了苏军的战斗。”  
“……”王耀怎么想都觉得这是一场大吵的前奏，“约瑟普没直接动手吧？”  
伊利亚听上去十分不解：“动手？不，耀，约瑟普说朱可夫是对的，可惜这一条对其他国家的人民不适用，譬如捷克人、罗马尼亚人、保加利亚人、匈牙利人，等等；要是他们进行了斗争，就能减轻俄国人的作战负担，减少苏军为解放他们所做的牺牲，或许还能让第二次世界大战缩短些。”  
王耀：“……”  
“我回答说，不，战争仍然会拖那么长，这些国家的抵抗运动不会有什么重大的影响。然后约瑟普就不说话了。”  
“……听上去，”王耀迟疑着道，“你们，聊得，还不错？”  
“还行吧。我邀请南斯拉夫的领导干部来苏联休假，卡德尔和兰科维奇已经答应了，铁托说今年没空但明年一定来。朱可夫也接受了邀请，去南斯拉夫访问。”  
王耀对斯拉夫人的逻辑思维表示无法理解，但在伊利亚欢快地表示自己已经改善了苏南关系，并提出“你有空再去问问约瑟普吧”的要求时，他还是顺从地应道：“好。”

尽管答应了伊利亚，可王耀对东欧的局势、尤其是莫斯科发生“反党集团”事件后的各国态度依然拿不太准，直到8月，他才拨通了贝尔格莱德的电话。  
约瑟普似乎早知王耀会来找他，他的第一句话是：“这可比我想象得晚啊。”  
“你想象中是？”  
“我从莫斯科回来当晚，你的电话就到了。”  
“……”  
约瑟普心情不错，他甚至用鼓励的语气道：“挺好，超出我的预计。”  
王耀决定自行开始新话题：“你上周，我是说，南斯拉夫、苏联、保加利亚、阿尔巴尼亚，上周举行了四方会谈？”  
“我打赌你最迟第二天就知道了。”  
“……好吧，你说得对。于是有什么感想吗？”  
“你看到的宣言是伊利亚提前准备好的，只在散场前给我们过了目而已。”  
“……所以你不同意？”  
“他给我找了好大的一个麻烦，”约瑟普却听上去并不像他说的那么生气，“我们不得不对所有来询问的人解释来龙去脉，同样的话我都说了三十几遍了——我不想对你再说一遍了，问克里姆林宫去。”  
王耀叹息道：“我想伊廖沙是希望能……”他尽可能用了最柔和的说法，“能让南斯拉夫同阵营里其他国家的形式发生些，呃，有益的变化。”  
约瑟普凉凉地道：“王，你指责苏联的时候，口吻总是柔和得像在说情话。”  
“……”

“啧，别说我没给你机会，你来电话是想问什么？”  
“关于会议问题……”  
“铁托答应考虑——我是说，他真的在考虑了。”  
王耀实在掩盖不住自己的惊愕：“呃，我能问为什么吗？”  
“我说是被你说服的，你就信了？”  
“……”  
约瑟普“啧”了一声：“看来苏联没有告诉你这件事：他改善了苏南贷款协议的条件。”  
王耀承认伊利亚确实没有说这个，他只说了关于辣椒的笑话，然后突发奇想地，王耀说伊利亚1949年访问西柏坡的时候，被他用“不吃辣椒不革命”为由忽悠着干嚼了辣椒，呛得眼泪都出来了：“伊廖沙其实不太能吃辣。”  
约瑟普噗的笑了出来，这个故事确实不错，甚至保证了他和王耀友好地互相道了晚安，然后才挂断电话。

约瑟普心里明白，自己没有吐露最关键的那句话，其实在四方会谈那晚，伊利亚对他说的“俄国人从来没有考虑过，我们会成为敌人”，才是那把正确的钥匙。


	9. 第9章 筹划

在中国人的努力下——起码克里姆林宫似乎希望大家那么觉得——南斯拉夫最终点了头。在复读机般地念叨了“南斯拉夫是一个独立和自由的国家”之后，贝尔格莱德表示，将和所有兄弟党一起，参加各国共产党和工人党代表会议。  
王耀和伊利亚一起敲定了会期：既然南共拒绝当倡议国，那原方案作废，由苏共在11月以纪念十月革命40周年的名义召开大会。8月，北京正式接受了邀请，宣布中国代表团将由毛泽东率领。  
约瑟普觉得，这消息那么早就公布，完全是在给其他党施加压力，强迫他们也派自己的第一号人物去莫斯科，总之，都是为了苏联人的面子。

苏联摆出来的排场太过隆重，南斯拉夫有些担心自己会承受过大的压力，毕竟俄国人的排场和他们的期待值总是正相关的。9月，铁托宣布因病不能率领南斯拉夫代表团赴苏。  
克里姆林宫没有公开表示不满，但在告知王耀此事时，伊利亚的语气却很糟糕：“这是外交病。”   
“约瑟普能来就不错了，而且还帮你找好了借口。”王耀出言宽慰，心中却想：你找借口的时候可比他离谱多了，一看就没过脑子。  
“尼基塔说，苏共中央主席团开始起草会议宣言了，草稿会先送去给南共过目。”  
王耀赞同了这个意见：“他们最可能有异议，理应如此。”  
伊利亚道：“你得提前些过来，我们一起改出最后的版本。”  
“约瑟普呢？”  
“他不可能提前过来，理由都是现成的，要陪‘病重的’铁托。不过没有关系，耀，哪怕他最后不同意，”伊利亚的声音柔和而坚定，“只要得到中共的支持，其他党的意见并不那么重要。”  
王耀有些想笑，但他最终只是道：“伊廖沙，他们都很重要——我尽量早些去莫斯科。”

王耀在10月中旬到了莫斯科，刚好赶上了苏联成功发射人类第一颗人造地球卫星的庆祝活动[1]。伊利亚那几天兴致极高，他带着王耀满莫斯科到处转悠，一路用很可能是前天刚从报纸上看来的词汇强行解说着。在参观苏联火箭之父齐奥尔科夫斯基的生平展时，伊利亚拉着王耀的手，念起了那句镌刻在墙上的名言：“地球是人类的摇篮，但人类不可能永远被束缚在摇篮里。”  
王耀凝视着伊利亚，那一刻他觉得，他的伊廖沙比过去一年里所有时间加起来都更令人心动。  
“……有神论者说，我们的头顶上是上帝的领域。但是耀，苏联去看过了，那里没有上帝[2]。”伊利亚终于意识到王耀很久没有出声了，他扭过头，问道，“怎么了？觉得无聊？”  
王耀笑着摇了摇头：“觉得你特别特别帅气，甚至想吻你。”  
于是他们在齐奥尔科夫斯基的雕像前安静地拥吻，白炽灯照在不锈钢制的地月模型上，反射出银亮的虚影，就像伊利亚眼睛里跳动的光芒。

10月25日，南共将宣言草案送了回来，约瑟普仔细地写了八条修改意见，附言说：南共中央不同意这份文件，请重写。  
伊利亚扫了一眼就把那几页纸递给了王耀，王耀接过一看，内容极其老调重弹，无非是“我们不能接受一个中心的指导和领导”、“世界社会主义力量不等于社会主义阵营国家”等等，约瑟普在最后说：“有人企图把独立的南斯拉夫拉入这一阵营，这是提纲的政治用意所在。”  
王耀评价道：“约瑟普猜错了。”  
“他猜不猜错不重要，重要的是，贝尔格莱德同不同意。”  
“现在怎么办？”  
伊利亚看起来有些厌烦：“尼基塔说，会派安德罗波夫去贝尔格莱德，协调双方立场。不过，耀，我并不抱太大期望。”他揉了揉王耀的脑袋，又长叹了一口气。  
“联合兄弟党直接在会上施压呢，会管用吗？”  
伊利亚摇摇头：“我印象里约瑟普很讨厌这套。”  
王耀无奈道：“或者让毛主席直接去和他们谈谈？我也没有别的好办法了——有的话早就用了。都试试吧。我去把这些文件转给北京。”

10月底安德罗波夫回来了，他说南共拒绝妥协，几乎同时，中共的意见也送到了。  
王耀对伊利亚说，北京基本认同草案，只有些个别意见，不过他们建议把草案进行删改，只保留主要的、原则性的内容。至于整个活动的核心，也就是莫斯科会议文件的形成，中共提出三个方案。  
“一，事先充分讨论并发表宣言，即使有一两个代表团反对，宣言也要通过；二，只通过一个简短的公报，说一些所有人都能接受的问题；三，仅由中苏两党发表联合声明。”王耀复述完了北京的话，这个被防备的“代表团”，毫无疑问就是南斯拉夫。  
伊利亚沉思片刻：“北京倾向哪个？”  
“第一个。我们希望，莫斯科会议是一次团结的大会。”  
“我觉得三也不错。”  
“两党联合公报什么时候都能发，可现在发就太对不起会议准备工作了。”王耀用双手比了个大大的圈，“自马克思列宁主义和共产党诞生以来，这可是国际共运史上，全世界共产党人召开的规模最大、人数最多、甚至是空前绝后的一次盛会。”说完后，他才意识到这话不太吉利，急忙咬住了下唇。  
伊利亚没有注意到这个细节，只笑问道：“要不元旦发？就当迎接新年了。”  
“都可以。”王耀上前拥住伊利亚，感到自己被环住后在他的怀里仰起头，柔声重复道，“都可以。”  
伊利亚低头蹭起了王耀脸颊，刻意沉下了声：“你还没说完吧，中国打算怎么骂苏联？”  
“总得批评你几句的，伊廖沙，不然显得立场太歪了。”王耀笑了起来，“以保为主，以批为副。”

中国代表团11月2日抵达了莫斯科，当天就收到了苏联起草的宣言的第二稿。中苏两党联席会谈时，赫鲁晓夫表示苏方正在根据中共的意见修改宣言草案，而毛泽东建议说，不如共同研究和修改宣言，争取中苏两党先达成一致，再把草稿提交给其他兄弟党；中共也准备起草一个稿子，供苏联考虑；为使得宣言的修改时间更加充裕，建议推迟会议召开时间。  
苏联同意了这些意见，中方在5日赶出了自己的初稿，然后两党开始共同讨论最终稿。双方一致同意，以中共的初稿为基础开始进行修改补充，在达成基本一致后，以苏共和中共两个代表团的名义转交各国代表团讨论。  
讨论的时间很长，直到11日晚双方才终于达成一致。在此期间，7日，莫斯科郊外的卢日尼基体育场举行了盛大的典礼，庆祝十月革命40周年。

那天的第一个活动是最高苏维埃宣读两个宣言，一项是致苏联人民的，一项是致世界人民的。苏共中央主席团讲完话后，然后各国代表依次上台致辞，中国代表团是第一个。  
毛泽东走上主席台时，王耀悄声对伊利亚说：“你把约瑟普安排得太远了。”南斯拉夫代表团的位置相当靠后，都快和英共挨在一起了。  
伊利亚冷然道：“铁托都没过来。”  
铁托最终没有改变主意，莫斯科对此很不高兴，而且并未试图掩饰。昨天卡德尔要求拜会赫鲁晓夫时，就被告知第一书记很忙，直到8号才有空，还是在会议的休息时间才能会见。  
王耀对此无可奈何：“可能铁托真病了。”  
“我不信。”伊利亚扭过头，在王耀耳边轻声道，“而且即使真病了，他也该来。去年，波兰党的总书记就是抱病来的。”这说的是苏共二十大时，波兰统一工人党的第一书记波莱斯瓦夫•贝鲁特，他听赫鲁晓夫的秘密报告时突发心肌梗塞，在莫斯科逝世。  
王耀摇了摇头；“伊廖沙，别乱说话，铁托在莫斯科出事的话，你就有大麻烦了。”  
伊利亚看上去不觉得自己说错了什么，王耀只能叹息道：“伊廖沙……”  
“嗯？”  
“……没什么。”王耀握住了伊利亚的手，“感觉有点冷。”  
伊利亚笑道：“最近降温得厉害，雾也重，下午是群众大会，记得加衣服。”

南斯拉夫代表团团长卡德尔被安排在第一批，也就是“社会主义国家”们的最后一个发言。出乎所有人的意料，他用的不是塞尔维亚-克罗地亚语，而是俄语。在短短的十分钟——苏联拒绝安排更多的时间——讲话里，卡德尔热烈地赞美了十月革命和列宁，以及开创这一切并取得胜利的俄国人民。  
王耀可以肯定，伊利亚比他表现出的更惊讶。  
会场休息时，伊利亚和王耀在茶水间附近堵到了约瑟普。三人面面相觑了半分钟后，还是约瑟普先开了口。  
“如果你们想问卡德尔的发言，那么致辞本身没有什么特殊的东西，过去卡德尔也是那么谈十月革命的，”约瑟普顿了顿，神情更加冷漠了些，“南斯拉夫对十月革命总是这样谈的。”

王耀感觉到伊利亚的手心里有些冷汗，虽然他的声音里听不出什么情绪：“为什么用俄语？”  
约瑟普扬眉道：“为了让听直播苏联人民能更好地理解。有什么问题吗？”他望向了王耀。  
王耀立刻回应道：“毛主席不会俄语。”  
约瑟普道：“我想也是，他们不用俄语只是因为不会，而不是对自己民族的语言有多珍视。”他语气平和，但王耀和伊利亚却同时想到：当年斯大林指责南斯拉夫的理由里，第一条就是铁托的“民族主义”。  
“斯大林去世后，”王耀深吸了一口气，“苏联一直……我们希望，苏联能够稳定下来。”  
约瑟普脸现嘲讽之色，但到底没有诉诸于口，他转而对伊利亚道：“其实你会塞尔维亚-克罗地亚语，只是不愿意说。”  
伊利亚道：“耀听不懂。”  
约瑟普反驳：“王不在的时候，以前，你也不说。你只是喜欢大家都说俄语。”  
伊利亚没有出言否认。

王耀觉得他们再说下去就要吵起来了，开口打断道：“我们在重新起草会议的宣言。”  
“你们？”  
伊利亚补充：“中共和苏共，我们打算重新写一个版本。”  
约瑟普看看伊利亚，又看看王耀，冷笑道：“好吧，我猜你们还反复协商、寻求统一？真是民主而平等的党际关系，列宁时代才有这种神话，可我有一个问题，这种关系是只适用于你们自己吗？”  
伊利亚道：“还没写完，只怕你得在莫斯科多等几天。”  
“我也没表现得想立刻马上回家吧？”  
王耀道：“你要一起来么？”这话纯属心血来潮，他没有征求过伊利亚的意见。  
约瑟普扬起了眉毛，眼睛里霎时间闪过了很多情绪：“你是在自作主张？”  
王耀扭头望向了伊利亚，但在苏联人表态之前，约瑟普冷冷地道：“我觉得还是别了。我要是去了，你们还得偷偷开小会。那么好的日子，就不给我亲爱的‘兄弟党’找麻烦了。”  
王耀还想说什么，但在伊利亚握紧他的手、示意“别说了”的同时，广播响了起来。  
会议的休息时间结束了。

注：  
[1] 1957年10月4日，苏联在拜科努尔发射场发射了第一颗人造地球卫星。  
[2] 这是加加林在1961年的话。


	10. 第10章 嘉会

8号之后，庆祝活动的主体部分就结束了，但各国党的代表团却还不能走，因为这次大会的实质内容，共产党和工人党代表会议还没有宣布召开，甚至会期都尚未定下——中共和苏共正在日以继夜地起草、修改宣言呢。  
作为一次难得的、全员到齐的聚会，这段空闲理所当然地成了各国党的“外联时间”。除了中共，其他所有代表团都住在列宁山，他们欢快地互相串着门，活动搞得十分热闹。  
南斯拉夫是例外。因着苏共的刻意轻慢，其他代表团都有些疏远南共盟，非但不邀请他们参加活动，连散步时也刻意地回避开南斯拉夫人。约瑟普在列宁山可以说度日如年。

唯一来拜访过南斯拉夫代表团的是波兰人，波兰党的总书记哥穆尔卡说，俄国人千方百计想通过一项共同文件，中国人已经为此拜访过他们了，希望他们认同宣言并签字——中共这次特别积极，这些天连续找了英共、法共、印共、意共等代表团谈话。  
卡德尔揣测说：“中国人那么积极，难道宣言的最终版里，会把中国提到和苏联一个地位？”  
哥穆尔卡摇了摇头：“中国人说，要坚持‘十月革命的普遍原则’。他们给我们看了宣言草稿，里面有一句，‘以苏联为首的社会主义阵营’。”  
这话让南斯拉夫人都大吃了一惊：这句话在初稿里并没有，也就是说，大概率是中国人写进去的。约瑟普抢上前又追问了一遍，确定没有听错之后，阴沉着脸道：“如果最终宣言就是这样的，那我们绝不签字。”  
送走波兰人后，约瑟普对卡德尔说：“中国人把事情弄得更糟了。等苏联再把送来宣言草案的时候，我们一定得更坚决地反对。”

约瑟普失算了：苏联并不准备送第二次草案，他们直接告诉南斯拉夫代表团，其他所有执政的共产党与工人党都已经接受了建议，现在正和中国人一起修改草案，南共盟愿意的话，也可以加入进去。  
南斯拉夫代表团拒绝妥协，同时宣称拒绝参加12国党会议（即12个社会主义国家共产党和工人党代表会议），只肯参加那个扩大版的、包含所有党的68国共产党和工人党代表会议。于是14日，12国党会议开幕了，但他们还是只能百无聊赖地在大使馆里玩纸牌，让输了的人学猫叫。

尽管会议内容理论上是保密的，但当晚，中国领导人在开幕式上的即席发言就传遍了列宁山。毛泽东直言说，“以苏联为首”是他们提出来的，苏共建议只提社会主义阵营、或者干脆写“以苏中为首”。  
“我们那么多人，那么多党，总要有一个首；阵营内部事务需要协商，也需要合作，因此需要一个头来召集会议。这个头不是谁都能当的，比如中国只有革命的经验，没有建设的经验，虽然人口上是个大国，但半个卫星都还没抛上去，为首就很困难了，我们没有这个资格。  
而苏联共产党执政有40多年了，经验最丰富也最完全，所谓最完全，就是说他们有正确的经验、也有错误的经验，但总的来说基本上是正确的，他们正反两方面的经验对我们都有益处。  
当然，在兄弟党关系中，苏共也犯过一些错误，中国党过去对苏共是很有意见的，讲起对苏联有气，我也有一肚子气，但这都是过去的事了，我今天不准备讲，这也不应该成为苏联不能够为首的理由。现在，帝国主义的敌人是全副武装的，而我们拥有全副武装的也只有苏联，它是第一个社会主义国家，也是最强大的社会主义国家，一旦有事，我们大家还是要靠苏联，这是大局。  
希望大家能认识这个大局，其他一些小的变扭是小局，小道理要服从大道理。从全局来看，应该承认苏联基本上还是对的，对国际共运贡献是大的。中国党认为，有必要承认以苏联为首，请苏联共产党作为日后会议的召集人，现在这样做没有坏处。[1]”  
在中共的努力下，“以苏联为首”被写入了宣言主体部分，除了南斯拉夫以外，所有执政的共产党与工人党都在《社会主义国家、共产党和工人党宣言》上签了字，它日后被称为《莫斯科宣言》——比起约瑟普和伊利亚签的那份，它的存在感可强多了。

约瑟普14日看见的毕竟只是演说稿，冲击力到底打了折扣；在68党大会上，他“有幸”现场聆听了中国领导人的讲话。  
大会是在克里姆林宫格奥尔基大厅举行的，约瑟普一进去就感到了不舒服：厅内摆了一张长方形的大桌子，苏联和中国的代表团面对面地坐在正中间，王耀和伊利亚都低着头在翻阅文件，谁也没理会他。  
毛泽东是18日下午发的言，在他之前说话的是法共的杜克洛，这位满口都是陈词滥调，偏偏又说了一个钟头，约瑟普听得昏昏欲睡。不过毛泽东宣布要讲话后，卡德尔迅速敲醒了约瑟普。  
和其他所有人不同，毛泽东没有站到讲台上发言，而是直接坐在自己的座位上讲话，说是“头痛”，这令大多数与会者感到意外。而约瑟普除了意外，还有些生气，因为铁托称病没有来莫斯科，中国人的行为似乎是针对南斯拉夫的。

毛泽东一开场就提出了一个后来被广泛传诵的著名论断：“东风压倒西风”，围绕这个命题，他讲了十件大事，从反法西斯战争、中国革命一直说到苏伊士运河事件、苏联卫星上天，又说国际形势已经不同了，但社会主义阵营更要团结，每个阵营必须要有一个头，“蛇无头而不行”，没有头就成了无政府主义了。强调完“以苏联为首”后，他又说苏联当这个头是需要帮助的，我们这次的会开得很团结，反映了我们68个党的朝气，这很好。  
讲团结问题的时候出现了一个插曲，毛泽东似乎是说得太兴起了，谈完“我们要团结那些犯错又愿意改正的同志，我就把王明留在了党内”后，又举了苏联的反党集团作为例子：“苏联党的领导中发生了‘两个不同集团’之间的冲突，以赫鲁晓夫为首的一派获得了胜利。”他说完后一分钟，除了宋庆龄发出会意的笑声外，全场鸦雀无声。  
约瑟普真想给中国人鼓个掌，在世界所有党的面前公然谈苏共的党内斗争，有魄力，有胆识。但在他真的那么做之前，卡德尔递过来一张纸条，上面写着：苏共和中共争夺国际社会主义的领导权开始了。

所有人都对此毫无准备。有几百人在场的格奥尔基大厅变得死一般的寂静。米高扬示威性地从椅子上站了起来，脸上露出一副决不是友好的表情。他站在那里，把堪称凶狠的目光投向和他对称地坐在桌对面的中国人，十几秒后又转身背对着他们，似乎在看大厅顶部的装饰品。  
约瑟普跟着抬起头，其实他不用看也知道，格奥尔基大厅的圆顶上挂着6个镀金吊灯，四壁绘有公元15-19世纪俄罗斯军队赢得胜利的各场战役的巨型壁画，还镌刻着上千个名字，那都是沙皇时代圣格奥尔基勋章——沙俄最高战斗勋章——的获得者。今天这个坐满了共产党人的、古老华丽的大厅，从沙俄时代就因为它们获得了这个名字。  
苏联人大约是惊呆了，没有人制止米高扬的动作，而中国人也没有停下他们的发言，于是场景就十分滑稽了，就像是米高扬特意站起来听毛泽东讲话似的。在在米高扬试图第二次转身时，伊利亚伸手拉住了他，强按着他坐了回去。  
王耀坐在伊利亚的正对面，他也仰头望了几眼那些壁画和刻在墙上的名字，过程中表情毫无变化，伊利亚按着米高扬坐下后，他甚至温和地对苏联人笑了笑，仿佛米高扬站起来是为了鼓掌欢呼。  
约瑟普目睹了这一切，他忽然从心底开始佩服王耀，不管是他真情实感地觉得“沙俄与苏联无关”，还是毫不在意苏联人的示威，这都是值得佩服的，毕竟此刻，对“中苏磐石般的团结”表示不信服的，应该不只有他们南斯拉夫人。

大会闭幕前一天，王耀终于前往列宁山拜访约瑟普，刚到他的住处就收获了嘲讽：“我还以为你打算装死。”  
王耀咬唇道：“我并不是这样的人。”  
约瑟普道：“我以为你不会来了。”  
“很抱歉……我……”  
“你想赌赌看，赌伊利亚到底能不能逼迫我签字，对吗？”在最后这一星期里，苏联的态度日趋强硬，他们试图给南斯拉夫代表团施加压力，强迫他们签字。  
王耀坦诚地点了头，又道：“不过我来找你，不是为了签字。”  
“放弃了？”  
“毛主席说，南斯拉夫的同志们不愿意签字，说他们有困难，那就不签好了，不要强加于人。或许若干年后，他们会乐意在第二份宣言上签字的。”

这是代表中共在释放善意，约瑟普的语气也终于缓和了些，虽然他说的话依然尖刻：“我一开始以为你说‘改善社会主义国家之间的团结，消除妨碍合作的因素’是真的。其实，你只是想帮伊利亚重塑声望，是吧？”  
王耀迟疑着点了头，又辩解道：“不仅仅是为了这个，我们也批评了苏联……”  
“哦，那你的批评可真是太诚恳了——伊利亚让你来的？”  
“不是。他没来过？”  
约瑟普表示伊利亚已经快十年没有来过南斯拉夫驻苏大使馆了，又好奇地问道：“你都不害怕吗？”  
“害怕什么？”  
约瑟普便说起格奥尔基大厅，说苏联人的动作是在暗示沙俄时代的帝国主义行径。约瑟普拿不准那一刻米高扬到底是否想暗示沙俄对清廷的所作所为，但他可以肯定，眼前中国人已经联想到了。  
王耀的反应和约瑟普想象的完全不同，他恍然大悟地道：“所以，他是这个意思？”  
“唉？”  
“我……”王耀（令人惊奇地）有些不好意思，“抱歉，在你说之前，我都不知道，格奥尔基大厅有这段历史。我不太熟悉沙俄的勋章，或者诸如此类的东西。”  
“……”  
约瑟普明白了，他之前的心理活动大错特错，中国人没有反应，根本原因是他们不认识那些名字和壁画，也就是说，苏联人完全白演了一场。  
想到苏联人不知脑补出了一个什么故事，约瑟普再也按捺不住，捶着桌子狂笑了起来。

约瑟普笑了足足有半分钟，然后他的精神似乎完全恢复过来了，请王耀坐下后，南斯拉夫人轻快地问道：“咖啡加几块糖？”  
王耀并不喜欢咖啡：“能换茶吗？”  
“抱歉，没有。”  
“你加几块？”  
“两块。”  
王耀展示了自己的随和：“那我也两块吧。”

注：  
[1] 引自吴冷西《十年论战》。


	11. 第11章 话别

约瑟普端着咖啡回来的时候，他脸上的笑意依然没有褪去：“刚见到的你时候，我想骂你一顿的。”  
王耀接过咖啡：“现在不想了？”  
“现在想回贝尔格莱德后写信给伊利亚，嘲笑他。”约瑟普举起咖啡杯，“为了我们之间的友谊。”  
“……我觉得不必。”王耀没有响应。  
约瑟普望着王耀，用了点儿时间但终于还是反应了过来：“你回去就会和他说的吧，嘁，无聊。”  
王耀“……”到底是谁比较无聊啊？

约瑟普有些扫兴，语气也不那么欢快了：“我们明天就回贝尔格莱德了，大使馆的同志们有点儿难过，我们一走，他们就又显得力量单薄了。”  
王耀道：“据我所知……”  
约瑟普没有理会王耀：“如果南苏关系能经受住这次新的、但很可能不是最后的冲突，那时我就可以宣称说，南斯拉夫以这样的方式，对新的、民主的和平等的社会主义国家间的关系建设做出了贡献。尽管在做这些努力的时候，我们是孤立无援的。”  
约瑟普说话的时候，王耀的神色平和、仿佛听得十分专注，但南斯拉夫人可以确认，最迟今晚，他说的这些话就会被苏联写进文件里，说不定还会成为南苏下一次争论中的“罪证”。  
想到这里，约瑟普冷笑着问道：“伊利亚想怎么对付我？”

王耀摇了摇头，温和地道：“伊廖沙不喜欢和我说这些。”  
“如果他不和你说这些，那么当年，你是怎么编出那些骂我的话的？抄他的稿子？”  
王耀和约瑟普对视了那么几秒，然后居然笑了：“好吧。你知道苏联第二任驻华大使是谁吗？”  
“谁？”  
“帕维尔·费奥多罗维奇·尤金。我想你记得这个名字。”  
约瑟普愣住了。他当然记得尤金。尤金是苏联著名的意识形态专家，当年组建欧洲情报局时，伊利亚提出办一个关于意识形态的机关刊物，并推举尤金为主编，因欧洲情报局总部在贝尔格莱德，尤金也就和约瑟普当了一年的邻居，直到1948年苏南冲突开始后，欧洲情报局搬走，他自然也跟着离开了。再后来，在苏南的若干次争吵里，尤金因熟悉南共盟，发挥了很大的作用——也就是说，骂南斯拉夫骂得特别有理有据。  
“原来……他去中国了。”

“《中苏友好同盟互助条约》签字仪式结束后，”王耀的声音不自觉地轻柔了些，“斯大林对毛主席说：‘你回国之后，你本人对苏联有什么需要的地方，请尽管提出来。’，毛主席就回答说，之前苏联建议建议我们要搞好思想工作，尤其是要抓紧编辑出版《毛泽东文选》，但我们没有经验，希望苏联能够派个人来，帮助我们。”  
“斯大林推荐了尤金？”  
“对。”  
约瑟普质问道：“你们知道尤金是什么人，难道就没其他想法么？”在约瑟普看来，苏联的这个安排，很难说不是在试探当时被传为“亚洲的铁托主义”的中国共产党；而不知道中共用什么方式证明了自己，反正此后，莫斯科再也没有提过这茬。  
王耀语气平和：“我们所有人（他在这个词上咬了重音）都很喜欢尤金院士，包括毛主席本人，他们经常在一起散步、聊天，从辩证法、哲学聊到物理、生理学。这大概是哲学家之间的友谊吧。”  
约瑟普看上去很想嘲讽几句，但他最后只是道：“……真没想到。”  
“尤金给《毛泽东选集》提了三百多条修改意见，绝大部分都被采纳了，我们还特地给莫斯科打了电报，要求延长他的在华工作时间。后来伊利亚说，既然中国人喜欢尤金，就让尤金去当驻华大使吧。”  
约瑟普道：“尤金是纯粹的……学者，既不了解外交，又不善于处理国事，甚至不懂得狡黠圆滑、察言观色。他不适合当大使。”  
“但是我们喜欢他。他就是最优秀的驻华大使。”

王耀说完了，他神情坦然地开始喝咖啡。约瑟普看着他，心里觉得，除非中国人拥有超凡的演技，不然他说的应该就是实话——王耀的言行举止里，闪烁着真诚的满足与宁静。  
“我得说——”  
“嗯？”王耀放下了杯子。  
“你真是那么想的吗。发动世界革命，用武力打败敌人，大不了就是核战争，核战争有什么了不起，全世界27亿人，死一半还剩一半，中国6亿人，死一半还剩3亿？[1]”  
“怎么了？”  
“捷克斯洛伐克代表团坐我旁边，毛讲完话后，他端杯子的手都开始哆嗦了，我听见他和旁边的人说，‘中国有6亿人，我们才2000万啊。’”  
王耀没心没肺地笑道：“毛主席说完后，我感觉全场都安静了。”  
“大家都吓坏了。很多人都以为，中国人是战争狂。”  
“我不是，但我也不害怕。”王耀挺直了自己的背脊，“而且我觉得，起码你没吓坏。”  
约瑟普耸耸肩：“这点上我倒是想支持你。”  
王耀微微颔首：“谢谢。”

约瑟普继续道：“不过东欧的几个国家都很抵触你的发言，如果你想让他们跟你走……”  
王耀打断了他：“什么叫‘跟我走’？”  
“哦，列宁山最近有些传言，说你坚持说‘以苏联为首的社会主义阵营’，是想通过苏联掌控东欧。”  
“……挺有想象力的。”  
约瑟普来了劲儿：“还有更有想象力的。之前，你的军事代表团去拜访了苏联国防部？”  
“是。马利诺夫斯基部长还设宴招待了我们。他是我们的老朋友，十二年前，是他指挥红军解放了中国东北。”  
“华沙条约国军司令科涅夫、总参谋长索科洛夫斯基也一起去了。”  
王耀点点头：“是的。其实赫鲁晓夫和布尔加宁也去了。”  
“我听说的传言是，中苏同盟条约可以和华沙条约衔接起来，中苏军队在有关地区要互通情报，甚至实行联防[2]。”  
“这个‘有关地区’，是哪里？”  
“那要问你啊。”  
王耀笑了起来：“我们和苏联是军事盟国关系。对于华约所作的一切决定，中国都将给予全力的支持和合作[3]。”这是彭德怀在华约成立会议上的讲话，它非正式地把中国在中苏同盟条约中承担的军事义务扩展到了整个社会主义阵营。  
约瑟普确实有些惊奇了：“所以你们真的在商量？”  
“有些问题正在讨论中，有些则是猜测。”王耀不准备做更具体的答复，“我听说你在列宁山都不太出门，但看来消息倒是很灵通。”  
“闲着也是闲着。别的代表团听说的只会更多。”

王耀对这个话题显然兴致阑珊，约瑟普也不打算继续了，他给自己倒了些咖啡：“准备晚上去和伊利亚聊聊？”  
“大概会吧。”王耀弯了弯唇角，“这算个有趣的故事，不是吗？”  
约瑟普语含恶意：“他对你可没有那么坦诚——比如格奥尔基大厅，他从没给你讲过，对吗。”  
“我知道克里姆林宫以前是沙皇的，就像中南海以前也是中国皇帝的。虽然未必知道那么多细节。”  
约瑟普顿了顿，才道：“哦，我倒是忘了，你现在就住在克里姆林宫。”  
“据说是沙皇的寝宫——我也不清楚哪个沙皇。”  
“我猜是最豪华的那个，捷列姆诺伊宫。”

王耀眼角跳了跳，而约瑟普冷笑着道：“谁还没住过那里呢。我劝你当心些——今早你发言说‘反党集团’事件的时候，伊利亚可很不高兴。”  
王耀的神色依然平静，可约瑟普并不准备完结这个话题，他一字一顿地道：“伊利亚没有公布过细节，没人知道具体发生了什么，我想他只给你写了个私人报告，你却都抖出来了。为苏中友谊大计，我想你还是去找他谈谈吧。”  
“谢谢，我会的。”  
王耀看上去依然没有被打击到，约瑟普真有些生气了，他直接问道：“你是真的……不在意沙俄？”  
王耀端起咖啡喝了一口：“我在意，伊廖沙也知道我在意，虽然……他总是这样。”  
约瑟普对这句话表示不理解，不过王耀很快用一个故事做了它的注释：  
“1949年访苏那次，我们去了列宁格勒参观。在冬宫的时候，工作人员带我们逛了几乎整个宫殿，除了一个地方，他们说中国厅正在整修，不方便进去。”  
约瑟普迅速道：“他撒谎。”谁都能想到，真实的理由应该是：中国厅里面基本都是沙俄从中国掠夺去的东西。  
“我知道。我也知道里面有什么。我想，伊廖沙也知道我在那么想。”  
约瑟普：“……”  
王耀抬起眼睛，温柔地、坚定地说：“我一直都知道的。”  
“于是你准备？”  
“我在等他来找我道歉。”  
约瑟普用满脸震惊回应了王耀。

王耀轻叹了一声，开始说另一个故事：“前年，德国——民主德国的总理，奥托·格罗提渥，来北京访问，他就代表德意志帝国道了歉，并且把当年抢走的东西还给了中国[4]。哦对了，你刚和卡尔建交吧，恭喜。”  
约瑟普没搞懂这有啥好“恭喜”的，难道是庆祝自己和联邦德国断交吗：“……哦，不过他又没去。”  
“或许再等几年？”王耀表现得足够乐观，“伊廖沙也不是没有行动，是他先还了一部分，然后卡尔才来道歉的[5]。当时卡尔对我说，‘德国军国主义者，中国人民的血腥的敌人，曾夺去了这些旗帜，德国的社会主义者，马克思和恩格斯的子孙，中国人民的忠实朋友和战友把它们还给了你们，并交给你们手中。’”  
“你希望伊利亚去找你说这个？我打赌不可能。”  
王耀温声道：“没有什么是不可能的，我相信自己能等到那一天，就像我相信，你们迟早会回来的。”他望向约瑟普的眼睛，“我们还有很多、很多时间。”

王耀身上又开始散发出约瑟普极其讨厌的那种气质，这让他说话的语气也恶劣了起来：“希望到那一天，中苏友谊依然和磐石一样坚固吧。”  
“会的。”  
“我很怀疑你们的誓言。你是个太勇敢的人，而伊利亚不是。”  
王耀摇头道：“我觉得他是。”  
约瑟普的声音带着凛冽的寒意：“就我个人而言，我倒是希望你才是对的。但很可惜，王，伊利亚本质上是个很怂的人。我后来想通了，当年他赶我走，就是惧怕我援助希腊革命[6]。你不怕死一半人，可他怕。”  
“这只是个比喻。事实上，我们还打算过几年，等中国经济缓过来些了，再一起去援助越共的革命，哪怕可能要发生战争。”  
“即使是个比喻，他也不喜欢——你看，他支持毛的这段发言了么？”  
“……”

约瑟普站了起来，他觉得应该送客了：“你来这里，伊利亚知道吗。”  
“知道。”  
“他让你带话了吧？”  
王耀点点头：“不过我觉得没有说的必要。”  
“什么话？”  
“伊廖沙说，他对此十分遗憾，但是事态的发展掌握在南斯拉夫手里，苏南的关系可能再次遭到破坏，但这不取决于苏联，是南斯拉夫做了这样的选择。”  
约瑟普面无表情地评价道：“果然全是废话。”  
王耀便笑了笑，也站起身，表示自己要告辞了：“马上是南斯拉夫国庆了吧。国庆快乐。”  
“祝你永远不后悔今天的话。”  
王耀微微躬身：“谢谢。”  
“我刚才忽然感觉，”约瑟普的声音更冷了，“比起伊利亚，你更让我讨厌，王。”  
王耀本来都走到门口了，闻言转身道：“或许有一天，你会改变这些错误认识的。”  
“你还说我迟早会回去。”  
王耀笑了起来：“都会的，瓦尔特同志。到那一天，我会记得欢迎你的。”

注：  
[1] 毛泽东在莫斯科会议上的11月18号即席演说。  
[2] 引自刘晓《出使苏联八年》。  
[3] 《在欧洲国家保障欧洲和平和安全会议五月十二日会议上彭德怀副总理兼国防部长的发言》，《人民日报》1955年5月14日。  
[4] 1955年12月，东德总理格罗提渥率政府代表团访华。11日，在北京各界欢迎东德代表团大会上，格罗提渥将当年德军缴获的十面义和团战旗和三册永乐大典书籍交还给周恩来。  
[5] “这部中国大百科全书的残页，在一九○○年六月北京翰林院的火灾中烧毁了，只抢救出一部分，并且也零散了，其中有三本落到我国的来比锡大学图书馆。在苏联将它所获得的那一部分交还中国之后，请允许我们把我们所获得的三本也交还给你们。”引自奥托·格罗提渥《在北京各界欢迎德意志民主共和国政府代表团大会上》，1955年。  
[6] 希腊内战时期，即1944年到1949年，希腊共产党领导人民武装，同受英、美支持的政府军之间进行了战争，以政府军胜利告终。苏联因受限于《英苏百分比协定》，拒绝援助希腊革命，并批评了南斯拉夫的激进战略。


	12. 第12章 漫言

王耀回到克里姆林宫后，毫不意外地看见伊利亚在等自己。  
“约瑟普怎么说。”  
王耀脱了外套，揉起了自己的头发：“说了一堆你干过的缺德事儿。”  
“啧，是说了我们给病重的铁托同志寄去了西伯利亚酸果吗？”  
“什么？”  
伊利亚便说在西伯利亚冻土带的雪下面有一种很难寻找的果子，吃了有益健康，唯一的缺点是特别酸，听说铁托生病后，他特意给贝尔格莱德寄去了一盒。  
王耀一时哭笑不得，他走到床边，低头吻了吻伊利亚的眼睑，贴着他的脸颊道：“你就不能做点有意义的事儿。”  
伊利亚往后仰了仰，温柔地望着他道：“好吧，你错过了今天的晚宴。”  
“很重要吗？”  
“有点可惜，在晚宴上，毛用了一句诗来形容共产党人的团结，我还想让你解释来着。”  
“什么诗？”  
“翻译过来大概是，”伊利亚开始回忆，“两个泥菩萨，一起都打碎，用水调和，再做两个，我身上有你，你身上有我？[1]”他说得温柔缱绻，仿佛是在念情诗。  
王耀用了点儿时间来联想：“……这不是诗，是元曲。”  
“什么？”  
“大概就是民歌。这是——”王耀顿了顿，耳朵尖开始发红，“元代，就是蒙古帝国时期，一个女子写给丈夫的。”  
伊利亚噗的笑了起来：“总之，毛说完后，大家都喝了彩，鼓了掌，尼基塔还和他碰杯。”他吻了吻王耀，用鼻尖蹭着他的鼻尖，笑着问道，“既然是民歌，你会唱吗？”  
“可能会跑调。”  
“没事儿。”伊利亚豪放地表示不在意，“我又听不出来。”

于是王耀靠在伊利亚肩膀上，轻柔地用古音哼唱道[2]：“你侬我侬，忒煞情多，情多处，热似火。把一块泥，捻一个尔，塑一个我，将咱两个，一齐打破，用水调和。再捻一个尔，再塑一个我。我泥中有尔，尔泥中有我。我与尔生同一个衾……”他忽然停住了。  
伊利亚奇道：“怎么了，似乎还没唱完？”  
最后一句词是“死同一个椁”，虽然这理论上应该是共产主义者的大结局，王耀也同意这是他能想到的自己最好的归宿，但他还是把这句歌词吞了回去，然后摊手道：“忘词了，太久太久不唱了。”  
许是王耀表现得过于没有诚意，伊利亚怀疑道：“真的？”  
“假的。”王耀揽住伊利亚的脖颈，舔吻起了他的喉结，笑道，“你打算把晚上的时间贡献给音乐鉴赏，是吗。”  
“我觉得这首民歌很好。”伊利亚伸手解起了王耀的扣子，“尤其是——”  
王耀接口道：“我身上有你，你身上有我？”  
伊利亚笑着点点头，然后把王耀按在了身下，用虎牙磨起了他的锁骨。  
王耀配合地放松了全身，抚摸着伊利亚的后脑，轻笑道：“咬吧，最后一天了，别浪费。”  
“哪里都可以？”  
王耀用鼓励的语气道：“冬天了，我可以戴围巾出门，伊廖沙。”  
伊利亚道：“刚才我忽然想，应该咬得重一些，重到你下次来的时候都消失不了。”  
“我不是很怕疼。”  
伊利亚嗓子里发出了满足的咕噜声，他用了点儿力，但最终还是没有咬下去。  
“怎么了？”  
“耀其实不喜欢这个，”伊利亚支起身体，蹭了蹭王耀的脸颊，“对吧。”  
王耀笑道：“但我喜欢你啊。”  
“可我舍不得。”伊利亚叹息了一声，“所以我是不是该考虑在数量上取胜？”  
“噗——好吧，请便。”

伊利亚第二天陪王耀一起去了机场，那里为中国人举办了盛大的欢送仪式，苏联政治局全体成员都到了。  
接受了伊利亚的贴面亲吻礼后，王耀道：“我们觉得这次的会开得很好，希望你也那么觉得。”  
伊利亚道：“当然，我们是非常满意的。”  
“下次会议来北京开吧，马上建国十周年了，我们打算重修天安门广场，再新建一些建筑，比如人民大会堂、历史博物馆，北京会更漂亮的。”  
“这就预订上了？”  
王耀眨眨眼睛：“让你当会议召集者，总该有些用处的，对吧。”他最后一次拥抱了伊利亚，在他耳边轻声道，“我还可以帮你申请住紫禁城。”  
“啊？”  
伊利亚没有理解这话的深意，而王耀大笑了起来：“好好考虑考虑，伊廖沙。”

约瑟普和王耀是同一天离开的莫斯科，和中国代表团相比，南斯拉夫代表团就走得很冷清了。约瑟普上火车时，对自己的大使米丘诺维奇道：“接下来你得辛苦了。”  
米丘诺维奇平静地道：“不会比九年前更糟的。”  
约瑟普叹了口气，祝他一切顺利，尽管两人都明白，南苏关系只怕要不可避免地恶化了。

1958年2月，恰逢红军建军40周年，苏联的报纸上发表了不少纪念文章，而据说是由于“印刷错误”，他们在谈论二战中对打败法西斯做出贡献的国家时候，把南斯拉夫从名单中漏掉了。  
这令贝尔格莱德很不高兴，连带着对莫斯科提议的建立苏南友好协会这事儿态度消极，约瑟普给伊利亚写信说，他想不通，为什么需要有那么一批人，专门负责对苏友好呢？南斯拉夫对苏联从来是友好的，如果伊利亚那么闲，不如去美国、英国之类的有反苏组织活动的国家里发展“友好协会”，争夺人心。  
伊利亚没有回信，但莫斯科对他显而易见地更冷淡了，在他的带动下，约瑟普的日子越来越难过。尽管克里姆林宫重申说，伏罗希洛夫会按原定计划访南，并且希望他这次访问“很有益”，但约瑟普觉得，强调得越多，事实就越可能走向反面。

3月，南共盟公开发表了为七大起草的纲领草案，按惯例送给各国共产党征求意见，并邀请各兄弟党派代表出席南共盟七大。苏共看完纲领后表示极端不满，决定不派代表团出席，并给与公开批判。在动手之前，伊利亚写信给王耀，询问北京的意见。  
按当时流行的观点，只要同苏联、中国不一致的地方，就是搞“修正主义”，加之苏联在信中说纲领里有不少直接或间接批评苏共、其他党以及莫斯科会议的段落，于是在4月8日，王耀给伊利亚写了回信。  
在对苏联的处理表示完全赞同、声明自己也不会派代表团去贝尔格莱德后，王耀调侃说：“虽然还没看到南共联盟纲领的全文[3]，但约瑟普对你的态度似乎相当放肆，都在用皮靴踢你了——我支持你的回应，伊廖沙，没有苏联的帮助，南斯拉夫人是解放不了他们自己的国家的，贝尔格莱德就是苏军解放的。”

4月，尽管门庭冷清，但南共盟还是坚决地通过了自己的新纲领，然后毫不意外地迎来了一大波批判。  
约瑟普并不惊讶伊利亚的反应，但却对王耀有些生气，毕竟南共盟曾派代表团出席了中共八大，而这次中国的态度却比苏联还要恶劣：莫斯科尚且派出了自己的驻南大使作为观察员出席大会，北京却连观察员也不打算派。在中苏率领各兄弟党开始批判南斯拉夫之后，贝尔格莱德愤而回击，把主要的矛头指向了中共——当时，“大跃进”和“人民公社”正备受争议地展开着。  
伊利亚特地打电话感谢了王耀的支持，又对现在南斯拉夫集中攻击中共表示抱歉，说这本来应该是由苏共承受的。而王耀的安慰颇为别出心裁：“我上次去见约瑟普的时候，他说比起你更讨厌我，说不定这就是他的本意。”  
伊利亚闻言却并不高兴，相反，他在心里摇了摇头。苏联人比王耀更能理解，为什么约瑟普会说这句话。  
挂了电话后，伊利亚决定给贝尔格莱德送个口信，告诉约瑟普，北京已经在酝酿回击了。

夏天的时候，苏联故技重施，再次单方面取消了同南斯拉夫签订的所有信贷协定，并在照会中表达了自己的遗憾——伊利亚甚至从容地祝铁托生日快乐。  
伊利亚在私人信件里数落了约瑟普对苏南关系恶化负有的罪责，控诉他辜负了自己1955年克服重重困难前往贝尔格莱德、希望与南斯拉夫重建友谊的苦心。约瑟普读完信后，又看了眼苏联外交部发来的照会，忽然觉得这场景十分黑色幽默。  
总之，伊利亚企图把自己打扮成一个受害者，虽然约瑟普很怀疑全地球也没几个人会信这套——或许，中国人会？

8月，约瑟普接到了王耀的电话，他听着中国人用他能想象的最公事公办的语气说，中共遗憾地决定断绝两党关系，并将两国外交关系降为代办级，现任中国驻南大使级别太高了，北京决定召回他。  
两人都没有提及彼此之间正在或即将发生的一切争执，也没提已经坏透了的中南关系——也就是说，这次谈话实质上没有任何内容。他们轮流地、对称地说着那些拘泥于形式的外交词汇，就像走国际象棋一样，你走一步，我走一步，一个重复另一个所说的话，都不想设法使谈话往好的方向发展。  
在通话的最后，约瑟普试探着问道：“你炮击了金门？”  
“这是中国自己的事。”  
“伊利亚知道吗？”  
王耀冷冷地说：“你很快会看到他的反应。”  
约瑟普想说他知不知道都得做出反应啊，可中国人已经挂了电话。

虽然没对任何人说起，但约瑟普确然是当时全世界极少数猜到“中国压根没有向苏联通报炮打金门计划”的人之一。当然，并不是他有多了解中国人，这单纯是因为他自己也曾经做过类似的事：1946年8月9日，南斯拉夫空军击落了美军的战斗机。  
这被西方认为是苏联的挑衅，莫斯科之后的反应似乎也佐证了这一点：不久后苏南联合宣布，将开启两国广泛的军事合作。但约瑟普和伊利亚都清楚，他们事先没有过任何沟通，面对苏联人的私下质问，约瑟普的回答是：美国空军成群结队地飞越南斯拉夫领空，引起了公众的不满。  
因着这些隐秘的经验，在电视新闻里看到克里姆林宫要求美国克制，并郑重声明侵犯中国也就是侵犯苏联、苏联将尽力维护中苏两国的安全时，约瑟普甚至当场笑了出来。  
虽然，不论中苏私下是什么情况，他们看上去依然情比金坚。

夏天快要过去的时候，伏罗希洛夫还是按计划访问了南斯拉夫，这次伊利亚没有随行。  
伏罗希洛夫来访不过是履行当初的承诺，他的行程里没有任何外交任务。这位首批被授衔的苏联元帅已经有些衰老，约瑟普陪他在在贝尔格莱德街头散步时，每走上几十米，他就不得不停下来歇一歇。  
伏罗希洛夫的思想似乎和他的肉体一样朽迈，离开南斯拉夫时，他甚至对约瑟普说：“我们之间一切都会好的，往事不会重演。”  
约瑟普没有当场反驳，他挥手送别了这位老人，然后想，没错，往事确实不可能原封不动地重演，可是，我们之间的关系离“变好了”还相去甚远，这却是事实。  
“而如果说我们中的谁曾经有过幻想的话，也终究让位于必然的现实了。”

约瑟普心事重重地回了家，快到家门口时，发现有人在等他。  
“您是？”  
“中国驻南斯拉夫大使伍修权。”来人用流利的俄语礼貌而疏离地道，“特来向您辞行。”

注：  
[1] 引自李越然《中苏外交亲历记》。  
[2] 元代书画家赵孟頫的妻子管道昇所作《我侬词》。  
[3] 当时南共联盟纲领尚未翻译成中文，毛泽东只从苏联特使口中听到了转述。


	13. 第13章 后记

这篇文写得很快乐，全程体验着立flag的愉悦感23333  
全文逻辑大概是：苏联不想让中国成为下一个南斯拉夫，中国想尽办法贴近苏联批评南斯拉夫、希望苏联相信自己不会成为下一个南斯拉夫，南斯拉夫围观全场，觉得这两个看着像恋爱脑神经病，但基于自己的经验很清楚他俩根本走不远。

我认为这组三角有美妙的对称感，或者说，中苏关系和苏南关系有几乎复刻版的既视感——尤其是苏联懒得不行，宣传两国友谊的通稿宛如换了个词就拿出来用了。复刻感体现在方方面面，比如苏南冲突与中苏论战，南斯拉夫1946年打下美国飞机与中国1958年炮打金门，南斯拉夫在第二次苏南冲突里指桑骂槐先骂中国和中国在中苏论战里指桑骂槐先骂南斯拉夫、互相指责对方一丘之貉；也包括双方都对早期的苏联真情实感（南斯拉夫是1917-1945，中国是1917-1953即斯大林去世前）并指责现在这个“变心”，包括1948年的南斯拉夫和1959年的中国都因为自己的激进和苏联的退缩与其决裂；当然还包括一个套路的撕协议撤援助。  
虽然中国始终在力证自己和南斯拉夫截然不同，传谣言的吃瓜群众都瞎，但惨烈的事实证明，群众的眼睛偶尔还是雪亮的。

在设定里，南斯拉夫实质上比苏联更理解中国，因此他的预判也更为正确，理由也很简单，“将心比心”，换做十年前的南斯拉夫，他也会那么做。但也因为理解，所以南斯拉夫更不喜欢中国，尽管这时的中国可以说温柔和善，无他，南斯拉夫是讨厌当初的那个热诚地爱着苏联的自己。在全球都觉得莫斯科-北京联盟坚不可摧的时候，南斯拉夫基于自己的经验，对当时看似坚如磐石的中苏友谊判定为“迟早要完”，正所谓，“我和苏联都分了，你们当然长不了。”  
中国实质上不理解南斯拉夫，他的所有了解都来自苏联，而苏联的描述总是充满着各种私货，中国了解但不在乎这一点。中国对苏联的爱是曾经真诚的，但因其真诚，才令人叹息。对中国来说，维持和苏联的关系是最重要的，至于牺牲者（南斯拉夫、波兰、匈牙利等）是否无辜，不在他的考虑范围内。也因此，本文大段中南双边对话中，他们压根不在一个频道，自然也谈不到一起去。  
中国和南斯拉夫对苏联的感情是一体两面的，在10年之后，他们终于会明白这一点并互相理解。  
苏联在心底里是理解南斯拉夫的，作为一个已经成为既得利益者的大国，他对所有的激进派理解但不支持。所以与中国不同，他事实上从未指望“说服”能够起效，但同时又希望南斯拉夫最终迫于压力或者感情妥协，这是他选择在1955年上门求和，发现南斯拉夫依然不同意后又选择翻脸的逻辑——类似的逻辑，在本故事结束之后，还会在好几个地方上演。

不管怎么说，这个故事写完啦，至于为什么不写下去，因为原著到这里就结束了【。】  
说起原著，这里还有个小故事。米丘诺维奇的回忆录在1978年出版后，尽管作者声称“我们南斯拉夫人不写反苏的书”，可毫无疑问，这本书里有好多苏联的黑料，于是苏联与他的小伙伴压根就当它不存在，“东欧国家和苏联压根没有提到南斯拉夫发表了这本书”。但是，1980，中国选择翻译并出版了它——甚至可以认为，这是中南关系的最高峰、中南友谊的见证者。  
《莫斯科的岁月：1956-1958》这本书背后的故事与它的内容一样有趣，希望我改写出来的文字同样如此。  
感谢您的阅读。


End file.
